Peddie: A lot of surprises
by HouseoOfAnubisPeddieLover
Summary: La vida de Eddie y Patricia va a cambiar radicalmente y van ha tener muchos altibajos, sige un recorrido por su vida amorosa durante el siguiente semestre en Anubis House, ( esta ambientado a la mitad de la temporada tres) AVISO: EN ESTA HISTORIA PEDDIE ESTAN TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE HOUSE OF ANUBIS ah si y no soy dueña de 'House of Anubis'
1. Peddie: A lot of surprises

#capítulo 1# preparativos post-acampada

POV Patricia

Bueno, gracias al idiota de Eddie vamos a ir dos días a una estúpida acampada, bien, yo detesto las acampadas y ahora mismo quiero matar a mi novio.

En cambio Nina parece muy preocupada, ¿Qué le pasara?

Los chicos y KT están investigando en la otra parte de los túneles así que Nina, Amber y yo estamos solas.

En este momento nos encontramos en la entrada de los túneles intentando descifrar un acertijo así que me decido a preguntarle:

-Nina ¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Tú le propusiste a Eddie la idea de la acampada?  
-Desde luego que no, yo odio las acampadas.

-yo también las detesto- dice Amber sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Pues es la peor idea que Eddie ha podido tener…

-Créeme no es la peor…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dice Amber un poco confusa

-Nada, simplemente no creo que sea la peor-miento.

-al estar dos días fuera no podremos comprobar los túneles lo que significa que le damos rienda suelta a Víctor para que pueda explorar.-dice Nina amargamente.

-Oh mierda… no había pensado en eso- la verdad es que tenía cosas más importantes que pensar.

Los chicos llegan. Eddie parece algo asustado todo esto de volver a los túneles otra vez no le gusta mucho y desde que sabe lo de que Rufus me secuestro esta súper protector conmigo.

Fabian sigue intentando descifrar la siguiente tarea, creo que la anterior fue la peor, estuve unos días sin voz, fue terrible.

Alfie está empezando a dormirse de pie, Amber rebate:

-chicos, estoy muuuuuyyyyy cansada, así que por favor vamos a dormir y continuemos con la tarea cuando volvamos de la acampada.

-Muy bien, vamos a dormir, oh por cierto Patricia sería mejor si durmieses con nosotras esta noche, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo.-Dice Nina

-Claro- digo con tono desconfiado

-¿Sibuna?- dice fabian haciendo el gesto.

-Sibuna-repetimos todos a unísono.

Eddie se me acerca y dice:

-Buenas noches Yacker, no te olvides de soñar conmigo.

-No lo hare, tu apareces en todas mis pesadillas.

Le doy un beso de despedida y subo a la planta de arriba.

Vamos a las habitaciones y yo entro a la de Nina y Amber.

-Bien ¿Qué es eso de lo que queríais hablar?

-Es sobre Peddie- dice Nina intentando ser sutil (y fracasando miserablemente).

-¿A qué te refieres?- estoy algo confundida.

-Bueno….-dice Amber con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, esto no me gusta.- ahora que sabemos que él es el Osirio y que tu pasaste todo el verano con él, pensamos que tal vez podrías aportarnos algo más de información sobre él.- doy un suspiro de alivio, al menos no me van a preguntar sobre lo que yo me estaba temiendo.

-Lo cierto es que no hemos hablado demasiado sobre todo eso…

La cara de Nina se ilumina y sonríe de forma pilla:

-entonces ¿de que habéis estado hablando?

-Neens todos sabemos que NO han estado hablando.- ríe amber

Le lanzo una almohada a la cara y grita:

-ooouuchhh

-lo siento, lo he hecho sin querer…, hemos estado hablando sobre su padre y lo que vamos a hacer con el misterio pero tratábamos de no hurgar mucho en el tema porque se le ve muy preocupado por mi desde que le conté sobre que rufus me secuestró.

-awwwwww eso es tan bonito-dice amber.

-no es bonito, es intimidante, odio que este todo el día pegado a mí, necesito mi espacio e intimidad.- digo tratando de no parecer muy molesto.

Nina empieza a bostezar y dice:

-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir ya, mañana tenemos una estúpida excursión.

Apagamos las luces y nos acostamos en nuestras camas.


	2. Capítulo 2 Desvelo de madrugada

De repente un ruido me despierta, son las 3:00 de la mañana y me he desvelado decido bajar a beber agua, corro por las escaleras y me encuentro con que Eddie también está despierto:  
-Weasel

-Yacker, ¿tomando un aperitivo de madrugada?  
-alguien me desvelo porque hacia ruido, y tengo serias sospechas sobre quien podría ser.

Ambos nos reímos y me siento en el sofá, Eddie me sigue y se sienta a mi lado:

-sabes que eres un estúpido por hacernos ir a ese camping ¿no?

-pensé que te gustaba la naturaleza

-Eddie, no puedo creer que haya pasado un mes en América contigo y que todavía no sepas que detesto salir al monte.

-Bueno yo hare que te guste.

-Weasel, exactamente ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esta acampada?  
-por nada en especial-lo miro con desconfianza

-¿ahora me dirás la verdadera razón?  
-está bien… tuve una corazonada, sé que algo malo va a pasar este fin de semana y no quiero que estés aquí cuando eso pase…

-¡Eddie! Es por Rufus ¿verdad? Yo ya te dije que él no podía hacerme daño, en serio estas siendo sobre protector.

-mira patricia, él te secuestro y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que he dejado que él lo haga de nuevo.

-weasel, escúchame, puedo protegerme yo solita, no necesito a un canalla como tu intentando alejarme del supuesto mal.

-oh disculpa si me preocupo por mi novia.

-cállate y vamos a dormir-digo mientras me levanto del sofá.

-¿no vas a dormir conmigo?-dice haciendo pucheros.

-¿te da miedo que duerma sola?

-no pero normalmente no me gusta dormir solo…

-esta biennnnnn- digo suspirando fuertemente.

-yuuujuuu-dice Eddie muy feliz.

Vamos a su cuarto y me tumbo en la parte más cercana a la pared pongo mi cara en su pecho y después oigo otra vez unos ruidos, pero esta vez son voces, en concreto una voz, la de Fabian.

-¿Eddie?- murmura adormecido.

-¿Si? – dice Eddie escondiéndome detrás de él.

Fabian enciende la luz y mira a Eddie y sus ojos se salen de sus orbitas cuando nota un bulto detrás de él.

-Eddie, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-ahí ¿Dónde?  
Fabian se acerca a la cama de Eddie y yo decido salir de entre las sabanas. Fabian pega un gritito ahogado:

-¡patricia!- me grita-susurra.

-Está bien, lo primero, no es lo que piensas y lo segundo el idiota de Eddie quería que durmiese con él porque teme que me rapte de nuevo Rufus.

Fabian nos mira como si estuviéramos locos, pero retiro un poco la sabana de mi cuerpo y se puede observar que estoy perfectamente vestida con un pijama, un suspiro de alivio sale de Fabian y dice:  
-Bueno, puedes dormir aquí esta noche, pero os juro que como oiga ruidos raros empiezo a gritar lo más alto que pueda ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar reírme del comentario exagerado de Fabian y Eddie hace lo mismo, ambos asentimos y Fabian apaga la luz mientras se mete en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3 Explicaciones

#Mañana siguiente#

Abro los ojos y no estoy en mi habitación, me giro y veo a Eddie agarrándome de la cintura perfectamente dormido, quedan solo dos horas para que tengamos que ir al instituto, el lugar donde cogeremos los autobuses para ir al estúpido camping ''Sunshines & Rainbows''

Si, lo sé, hasta el nombre es vomitivo. Zarandeo un poco a Eddie hasta que se despierta, gruñe un poco y dice:  
-¿Qué pasa?

-Hora de despertarse Weasel, tenemos que ir a tu estúpida excursión…

-okayyyyyyyyyyyy- abre los ojos, coge algo de ropa y se va al baño.

Yo vuelvo a mi habitación y cojo también la mía y me doy una ducha. Bajo al tiempo que Eddie y entramos juntos a la cocina, todos nos miran:  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-digo mirando a Amber que seguramente es la culpable de que todos nos observen.

-¡A MI NO ME MIRES! HA SIDO FABIAN.

Miro a Eddie que le lanza una mirada asesina a Fabian, este sonríe.

Alfie no puede controlar la risa y le grita a Eddie:  
-¡Bien hecho amigo!

-¿De qué hablas, idiota?- le digo sabiendo totalmente la respuesta a dicha pregunta.  
Jerome que parece que está teniendo un ataque de risa rebate el comentario de Alfie:

-Por favorrrrr no finjáis, tu y yo y todos sabemos que vosotros hicisteis bebes anoche.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?

Amber nos mira con la más amplia de sus sonrisas y dice:

-AWWWWWWWW PEDDIE BABYSSS serían taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan adorables…

Me giro hacia Eddie que parece divertido con todo esto:  
-TU eres un idiota y TU- le digo a Fabian- olvídate de volver a ver la luz del Sol EN TU VIDA.

Me voy de allí corriendo y refunfuñando, ¡ni si quiera hemos hecho nada!

Antes de salir me quedo detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación, bueno ahora mismo parezco Amber…

Eddie=E Fabian= F Nina=N Amber=A Mara=M Alfie=AL Jerome=J Mick=MI KT=K Joy=JO

M: ¿Realmente, hicisteis, ya sabes…?

E: Obviamente no, lo que pasa es que me encontré con Yacker en la cocina de madrugada y no me apetecía dormir solo, pero no pasó nada, ¿en serio? En House of Anubis…. Estáis locos

J: Bueno pero recuerda que debes informarnos en todo momento.

E: ¿Perdón?

AL: Lógica de hombres

E: En fin… por cierto Fabian, ten cuidado este fin de semana porque realmente Patricia está muy molesta contigo.

F: ya… pero no me quedaba otra opción, no podía vivir sin contarlo

A: awwwwww ¿les sacaste una foto?

F: no… mierda, se me olvidó.

JO: No importa a la próxima.

E: Hey ¿chicos? Nadie nos va a sacar fotos, recordáis que sigo aquí ¿verdad?

M: yo realmente me alegro de que no pasara nada

J: ¿Por qué no hacemos cosas así de divertidas nosotros, Mara?

M: Estás loco, yo no me levanto a las tres de la mañana y me voy a la cama de mi novio…

K: Nina ¿tú que piensas sobre esto?

N: bueno, no me importa demasiado, es su vida, pueden hacer lo que quieran

A: vida sexual, para ser exactos.

Jerome no puede evitar reírse y todos lo hacen menos Mara (y Eddie obviamente) que sigue conteniendo sus impulsos.

E: debería ir a ver a mi novia, no la quiero con trastornos…

J: Eddie, espera.

E: ¿Qué ocurre Jerry?

J: tu dijiste, que no serias capaz de… ya sabes, en House of Anubis, pero casualmente has organizado una excursión al monte… sospechoso.

Todos empiezan a reírse como si no hubiera mañana.

M: buena suerte con ello, amigo.

A: My God, ahora todo tiene sentidoooooo, tengo que coger la camaraaaaaaaaaa

Toda la mesa empieza a hacer teorías locas sobre porque Eddie ha decidido hacer esa excursión hasta que el interrumpe.

E: siento tener que arruinar vuestras… ¿extrañas? Teorías, sobre mi supuesta vida sexual, pero por si no lo habéis notado mi padre viene también a la excursión.

J: no importa, ya sabes que podemos distraerlo siempre que quieras…

A: claroooo yo ayudo

E: dios santo… esto, voy a buscar a Yacker, no me gusta verla así…

A: awwwwwww

AL: Si, corre no vaya a ser que pases más de 30 minutos separado de su novia.

A: ¡Alfie! ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan dulce como Eddie?

Eddie se levanta de la mesa y yo echo a correr hacia la escuela con mi equipaje que he cogido al bajar, buf va a ser un largo viaje…


	4. Chapter 4 Extraño viaje

#En la escuela#

Me siento en la primera fila en el mismo instante en el que Eddie aparece por la puerta, se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe pícaro:

-¿Qué mierdas es tan divertido?

-Solo estaba recordando la expresión de su cara antes en el desayuno.

-Eso no es gracioso, Amber sabe que dormimos juntos y si ella lo sabe, significa que en unas pocas horas todo el instituto lo sabrá, incluyendo a tu padre.

Eddie se quedó helado cuando mencione a su padre:  
-tengo que ir a hablar con esa rubia boba cuanto antes.

Pega un bote y sale del aula corriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde todos estamos en clase y el señor Sweet se acerca y no sin antes mandarme una mirada de desconfianza dice:

-muy bien, muchachos, espero que estén preparados para la excursión de este fin de semana por que partimos ya. Pero antes de nada debéis hacer parejas para ir en el viaje.

Todos sabemos cómo va a ir la cosa:  
Fabina

Amfie

Moy

Jara

Peddie

Kt seguramente que se coloque detrás de Fabina

Cada uno se pone junto a su pareja y el señor Sweet de nuevo, me manda una extraña mirada y nos acompaña hasta el autobús.

Eddie y yo somos los segundos en entrar y pensamos en ponernos en la parte trasera del bus para que podamos hablar con tranquilidad, pero antes de que elijamos nuestros sitios la señorita Denby nos arrastra hasta la parte delantera del vehículo y nos dice que nosotros debemos permanecer en estos asientos, le lanzo una mirada confusa a Eddie que parece igual de sorprendido que yo.

Delante de notros está el señor Sweet y al lado del conductor se encuentra la señorita Denby.

Eddie me envía un mensaje y yo abro el móvil, pone lo siguiente:

_-¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy con ese precioso vestido negro?, deberías usarlo más a menudo…_

_-_Idiota- le respondo y le doy un beso suave en la boca, pero en ese instante Eric se gira y dice:

-Por favor no insultos en el bus.

-no es un insulto señor sweet-digo alegremente tratando de molestarlo- es solo una muestra de cariño.

-Adolescentes…- murmura Eric.

Eddie y yo nos reímos y le mando un mensaje:

_-¿te has dado cuenta de porque tu padre nos a echo sentarnos aquí?_

Me lanza una mirada confusa y dice:  
-No… ¿y tú?

-Eres un bobo ¿sabes?

-Ya, que pena que estés enamorada de este bobo- de nuevo Sweet se gira y nos da una mirada severa:

-he dicho que nada de insultos en el bus.

-entonces vas a explicarme porque crees que…-pero no acaba la frase porque sabe que su padre está sentado justo delante.

Le envió otro mensaje:  
-_obviamente quiere tenernos vigilados, no le da muy buena espina que teniendo 17 años vayamos a pasar dos noches juntos + las que él no sabe que hemos pasado, creo que tiene miedo de ser abuelo…_

Lee el mensaje y empieza a reírse como un loco, debido al estruendo Eric se gira de nuevo:

-Mantengan la calma, ¡se están comportando de una manera muy poco apropiada!

Pasan unos minutos sin hablar y empiezo a tener sueño así que finalmente me duermo en el hombro de Eddie, pasado un tiempo alguien me susurra en el oído:  
-Yacker… ya hemos llegado, despierta cariño.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con Eddie mirándome como si fuera un cachorrito examino la frase que acaba de pronunciar en mi mente y le digo:  
-¿desde cuando usamos nosotros nombres de mascotas, Weasel?  
-desde que se lo mucho que te molesta, nena.

-para o si no te juro que habrá consecuencias

-¿Qué clase de consecuencias, princesa?

Pienso algún comentario estratégico pero antes de que pueda decirlo el señor sweet se gira y dice:  
-paren de una vez, este es un lugar público.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- digo de forma pícara.

-ustedes dos no se pueden pasar el día nombrándose de formas horribles y de repente se empiezan a llamar por nombre acaramelados.

-¿y exactamente, porque no podemos?

-eh…umm…ew

-justo lo que pensaba, no puedes manejar nuestra relación, ni meterte en nuestra vida, así que déjanos en paz de una vez.- wow. Cuando Eddie me defiende siento algo como… ¿deseo? Es raro le hace parecer muy sexy y todo eso, no espera, no, yo soy Patricia Williamson, yo no puedo sentir deseo por un chico.

El señor sweet solo se gira en su asiento y empieza a suspirar y maldecir en voz baja.

Yo le mando otro mensaje a Eddie:

-_whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿desde cuando tienes tanta autoridad?_

_-bueno no dejare que mi padre arruine nuestra relación, cariño._

-por dios para.


	5. Chapter 5 Camping Sunshines & Rainbows

-mira yackerrrrrr el camping- corro la cortina y observo un lugar espectacular lleno de naturaleza y flores y unas cabañas muy bonitas, junto a un arroyo de agua cristalina, parece de cuento de hadas, normalmente yo hubiese dicho que es horrendo, siempre y cuando fuera con Piper y mi familia, pero teniendo en cuenta que voy a pasar el fin de semana aquí con mi novio todo cambia.

- y bien, ¿te gusta?

-My God, es precioso...

-bueno pues bajemos a verlo

Todos bajamos del bus y el señor sweet dice que los chicos y las chicas dormirán en cabañas separadas, noto la amargura en la cara de Eddie (demasiado divertido como para no dejar escapar una sonrisa) y el alivio en la de Mara.

Entro en mi habitación con las chicas, me siento en una cama que esta junto a la que amber ha elegido y frente a la de Nina, Joy, KT y Mara están en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Solo son las 10:30 de la mañana pero tenemos una excursión con el guía del camping programada a las 11:30, me doy una ducha y me cambio de ropa con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta que me viene muy ajustada, vaya, realmente no sabía que era así de estrecha…

Alguien llama a la puerta del cuarto, son Eddie, Alfie y Fabian, corro a abrir y llamo a Amber, Kt y Nina.

-hola chicos-digo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de donde se dirige la mirada de Eddie y rápidamente cojo una chaqueta, no me acordaba de que llevaba la estrechamiseta. Una vez con la chaqueta puesta le pego una bofetada suave a Eddie este se queja y pregunta el por qué.

-ya lo sabes tú bien- le respondo subiéndome la cremallera.

Salimos a fuera y nos sentamos junto al arroyo, lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie pueda oírnos.

-vale, entonces esta noche abra una reunión Sibuna- dice Nina mirándonos uno por uno.

-esta bien- asentimos todos.

El guía llama para ir a hacer la excursión ¡no por favor!

Llevamos andando como media hora y mis pies ya están cansados:  
-eddie, realmente me odias ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte yacker?

-odio andar y me duelen los pies, esto es horrible.

De repente Eddie me coge estilo novia y me dice irónicamente:  
-¿Así mejor su majestad cotorra?  
-déjame en el suelo Weasel, no soy una invalida.- todo esto ocurre ante la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros y la cámara de amber, obviamente.

Eddie me suelta y me caigo de culo al suelo duro, le maldigo y después lo tiro al suelo también.

Y como no, su padre nos hecha la bronca junto a miss denby.

Entramos en la selva espesa, esto no me gusta nada, realmente temo de las arañas y me pregunto si aquí habrá. Pasado un rato le mando un mensaje a Eddie aunque este a mi lado:

_-peor excursión del mundo, esto es taaaannnnnnnnnnn aburrido_

Pronto responde:  
_-si, realmente lo es, quieres hacer algo divertido? ;) _

_-a que clase de diversión nos estamos refiriendo weasel?_

_-fiate de mi solo por una vez vale?_

_-esta bien, que vamos a hacer?_

_-quedate atrás en el grupo y te lo explico todo._

Ambos sonreímos picaros, ¿Cuál será la loca idea de Eddie hoy? Solo puedo soñar con ella unos minutos porque entonces el guía grita:  
-en unos 15 minutos o media hora pararemos para comer

Oigo suspiros de alivio y la desilusión en la cara de Eddie, le mando un mensaje:  
-_Eddie, quieres que dejemos la ''diversión'' para después de comer._

El me sonríe ampliamente y asiente.


	6. Chapter 6 Diversión

Bueno llevamos 1 hora caminando y todavía no hemos parado a comer, es ya la 1:30 y me muero de hambre, me acerco al guía y le digo:

-¿falta mucho para comer?

-no tranquila en media hora llegamos.

Refunfuño un poco, pero esta vez dice la verdad y llegamos al área de picnic.

Tras comer, lo cual abarca unas 2 horas, tenemos 3 horas para descansar y después seguiremos con la excursión, pero esta vez de vuelta al camping.

Tras la larga comida Eddie y yo nos quedamos sentados bajo un árbol mientras el resto de las parejas hacen ese tipo de cosas clichés que yo tanto odio. Pasado un rato recibo un mensaje, es de Eddie, que bobo, estoy sentada en su regazo y aun así opta por mandarme mensajes.

_-bueno, parece que todo el mundo está muy entretenido, supongo que es buen momento para ir a divertirnos un rato, que dices cotorra?_

Sonrio y asiento con la cabeza:

-claro, ¿a donde vamos? Canalla

-Solo sígueme

Me levanto con mucho sigilo de encima de su regazo con mucho cuidado de que no se de cuenta el señor sweet de que nos hemos movido. Eddie se levanta rápidamente y me hace un gesto para que lo siga, caminamos por una media hora hablando de todo un poco, incluso hablamos de lo que estará haciendo ahora Victor.

Entonces llegamos a un precioso claro con un riachuelo y una cascada, debe ser el comienzo del arroyo que da al campamento. Eddie me sonrie y dice:  
-bueno, ¿Qué te parece?

-wow. ¿Cómo sabias que esto existía?

-puede que me haya estado documentado un poco…

-vaya… es genial. Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿te apetece un baño yacker?  
-querido weasel, lo siento pero no me gusta demasiado el agua, además de que no llevo traje de baño.

-¿Quién dice que necesitemos traje de baño?- dice arrastrándome hacia el riachuelo.

Yo simplemente suspiro y me quito la chaqueta:

-eddie, la vista al frente- digo dando una palmada delante de su cara.

El se rie y me empuja al rio me quede empapada sentada en el agua que corre por todo mi cuerpo rápidamente me levanto y agarro a Eddie, después lo tiro al gua conmigo, no cubre mas de por las rodillas pero era tan cristalina y apacible… el empieza a besarme y yo le sigo el juego en poco tiempo estábamos besándonos con más pasión, con más sentimiento, con más amor, de repente mi camiseta se desprende, mejor dicho es desprendida, poco después la Eddie sufre las mismas consecuencias y mientras mis vaqueros cortos se desatan se oye un ring que me hace sobresaltarme, es el móvil de Eddie, el se acerca y mira el remitente:

-es mi padre-dice con cara de desilusión, yo le miro seriamente y él clica un botón en su móvil y dice:

-pero podemos ignorarlo.

Sr. Sweet POV

Estoy junto a Harriet cerca de la zona de picnic y no encuentro a Eddie… pero tampoco a Patricia, rápidamente llamo a Eddie, dos timbres y después la llamada se descuelga, estoy a punto de hablar cuando oigo al otro lado de la línea:  
-pero podemos ignorarlo…

Vaya parece que es Eddie le digo a Harriet que se acerque para que ella pueda escuchar también la conversación, lo siguiente que escucho es:

-¿estas seguro Eddie? tal vez tu padre se preocupe y mande una patrulla completa a buscarnos.

Le susurro a Harriet:

-parece que él pensó que había colgado- denby asiente con la cabeza y seguimos escuchando la conversación.

P=Patricia E=Eddie

P: ¿estas seguro de esto Eddie? tal vez tu padre se preocupe y mande una patrulla completa a buscarnos.

E: confía en mi Yacker, el solo sigue temiendo ser abuelo.

*ambos rien* oigo la risita ahogada de Harriet a mi lado.

E: bueno… ¿por dónde íbamos?

P: creo que ahora tocaba la parte en la que yo te tiro de nuevo al rio y seguimos con nuestra sesión de novios cliché.

*Eddie se ríe y se oyen pasos, a continuación unos besos y el sonido de un arroyo, después sonidos metálicos, como cremalleras o botones*

P: Eddie, ¿estás seguro de esto?

E: por supuesto, solo, relájate

P: ya lo intento pero es que el agua esta fría y tú me estas aplastando.

*ríen*

E: vale, solo una pregunta más, ¿tomas la píldora?

En ese momento la risa de Harriet es tan incontrolable que se tiene que alejar, yo me enfurezco como nunca y oigo susurros de Harriet:  
-creo que deberías cortar la llamada ya, porque creo que esto se denomina sexo.

-no voy a dejar que mi hijo pierda su virginidad con 17 años y menos con la señorita Williamson.

-no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Toda esta conversación transcurre en menos de 5 segundos, por lo que todavía Patricia no ha respondido, podemos terminar la conversación.

P: Lo cierto es que no, ¿cómo iba a saber que iba a pasar esto, idiota?

E: no importa, tengo un preservativo en mi chaqueta.

*se oyen pasos*

P: vale ahora responde a esto, ¿Por qué mierdas tienes un preservativo en tu chaqueta?

E: todo esto parece muy espontaneo ¿no yacker?

P: ¿has planeado tu todo esto?

E: hay una pequeña posibilidad…

P: también hay una pequeña posibilidad de que seas el mejor novio del mundo…

Pronto oigo besos de nuevo y de repente Harriet grita:

-¡Eddison Sweet!

¿Por qué diablos a echo eso? ¿en que estaba pensando?


	7. Capítulo 7 Sonidos extraños

Patricia POV

Estoy besando a Eddie cuando oigo una voz diciendo su nombre, rápidamente me bajo de él y miro a todos lados. Eddie parece igual de nervioso:

-¿qué esta pasando?- mi mirada expresa el pánico en su estado mas puro.

-no lo se…-Eddie se acerca y me abraza, estoy temblando no solo por el frio, sino también por el inmenso miedo.

-Eddie... y si es…, y si es Senkhara o Frobisher…

-chsss tranquila Patricia, sabes que no dejare que te pase nada-dice mientras me acuna suavemente sobre su regazo.

-creo que deberíamos explicarle esto a Sibuna- digo mientras una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla.

-Claro, Cotorra y exactamente decimos, veréis chicos es que estábamos a punto de hacerlo en un pequeño riachuelo cuando de repente oímos una voz que nos llamaba.

-solo, omite los pequeños detalles. Deberíamos salir de aquí y volver al campamento y llama a tu padre antes de que se ponga nervioso.

-si…solo hay algo que no me cuadra aquí…

-¿Qué ocurre?-digo esperando la peor de las respuestas.

-mi padre no ha vuelto a llamar…-eso era raro, pero no preocupante.

Nadie POV

Eddie recoge su teléfono del suelo y lo observa tiene la pantalla negra, toca en ella y pone "en line con _Papa''._

Se queda helado y empieza a temblar y palidecer toca la tecla de cortar llamada y se acerca lentamente a Patricia:  
-¿Eddie? ¿estas bien?-dice con preocupación en su rostro.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO- Eddie grita, parece tan frustrado.

Patricia POV

Eddie ha empezado a gritar, esto seriamente me preocupa, ¿será algo grave?, espero que no.

-Eddie, cálmate, no puede ser tan malo, solo dime que ocurre.

-¡¿QUIERES SABER QUE ME PREOCUPA!?

-OBVIMENTE NO-Digo sarcásticamente.

-mira Patricia- Patricia, no Yacker, esto SI es grave.-no estoy para bromas.

-muy bien, dime lo que ha pasado, ahora.

-bueno, él lo escuchó todo.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que escuchó?

-él es mi padre y escucho nuestra ''pequeña sesión de novios clichés''

Empiezo a temblar y a sentir todo el cuerpo pesado, mis párpados empiezan a cerrarse y solo puedo escuchar la voz de Eddie diciendo:

-¿Patricia? ¡Patricia! ¡PATRICIA!

Eddie POV

¿Vaya podía ir mejor el día? Desde luego que no, dios que voy a hacer con Patricia, la zarandeo un poco y en unos segundos abre los ojos.

-Eddie…-susurra

-dios mío, Yacker, ¿sabes?, me has asustado.

-Eddie, ¿crees que el que ha podido decir tu nombre ha sido tu padre…?

-eso es totalmente imposible, era un voz de mujer y bastante metálica.

-vale, en ese caso debemos informar a Sibuna de inmediato.

-bueno Yacker, con mi padre va a ser todo un poco violento.

-Eddie, tal vez el no lo escuchó, tal vez le diste a descolgar y el se olvido de darle al botón…

-no lo se, esto va a ser un poco raro…

-confía en mi, todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

-claro que confió en ti, pero tu ya has confiado bastante en mi por un dia y yo lo he arruinado todo…- parece tan abatido y vulnerable, el ha hecho todo esto para que fuese especial y ahora se siente inútil…

-Eddie no digas eso, has sido el mejor novio del mundo, has organizado todo esto tu solo y lo del teléfono no ha sido culpa tuya, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi jamás.

Lo beso suavemente, puede que haya sido el beso con mas amor y menos pasión que nos hemos dado hoy.

Llegamos al lugar de picnic, compruebo la hora, las 7:30, perfecto, media hora tarde y encima estamos empapados, demasiadas explicaciones que dar…

El guía, el señor Sweet y Caroline (que dice ser Harriet) están pasando la lista de nombres pronto nos acercamos a ellos y al resto del grupo, todos nos observan y una grandísima sonrisa pícara se extiende por el rostro de Jerome:  
-bueno…mira quienes deciden aparecer, ¿Qué tal ha ido la fabricación de bebes?

Le pego una colleja al idiota de Jerome. Amber suspira y dice:

-awwwwwwwwwwwww pero que monos… ¿Por qué estáis tan mojados?

-Parece ser que el canalla de Eddie quería darse un baño y me ha arrastrado a mi también…

-pero no lleváis trajes de ba-amber parece hacer un gesto de estar pensando y dice- oh.

-desde luego no es lo que piensas-

Fabian me interrumpe:

-vaya, hoy nada es lo que pensamos eh Peddie?

Miro a Fabian asesinamente y continúo:

-como decía, no es lo que piensas, no tengo traje de baño pero a Eddie no le ha importado en absoluto y me ha tirado al rio asi mismo.

-y como no, la cotorra me ha empujado a mi también.

El guía nos mira como si se nos fuese la cabeza y nos dice que montemos en el bus, obedecemos y esta vez nos sentamos en la parte trasera, pero antes de sentarnos el señor Sweet le pregunta a Eddie:  
-Eddie, estaba preocupado ¿Por qué no cogías el teléfono?

-oh, es solo que no había cobertura…

-Bueno, ¿Dónde estaban?  
-esto uh emm…-decido ayudar al idiota de mi novio a salir de esta situación incómoda.

-nosotros estábamos a 15 minutos de la zona de picnic, es que nos encanta explorar ¿no es asi doofus?

-por supuesto que si Blabs.

-bien… pero ¿podrían dejar de insultarse?

-seguro-dice Eddie, pero me lanza una mirada pícara indirecta captada- bueno vamos a sentarnos, cariño.

-claro, vamos, mi amor.

Veo como el señor Sweet se pone nervioso y Eddie y yo no podemos evitar reírnos.


	8. Capítulo 8 De vuelta al camping

#Una vez sentados#

-ves, asunto arreglado, al final no ha escuchado nada.

Le doy una mirada de "¿eres bobo o que te pasa?"

-¿Qué?- dice él a la defensiva.

-obviamente eres un bobo, ¿como no te das cuenta?, estoy segura de que tu padre mentía.

-Yacker, créeme mi padre NO es tan buen mentiroso como nosotros.

-si tu lo dices…

Un tiempo después me quedo dormida.

Alguien me susurra algo al oído:

-buenos días princesa ¿has dormido bien?  
-cállate, te dije que yo odio todas esas cosas cursis y clichés, además ¿me vas a despertar asi siempre?

-SIEMPRE-dice riéndose.

Suspiro y pienso un comentario ingenioso:

-Muy bien, en ese caso no dormiré mas contigo.

-Hey

-precio a pagar, "honey"-digo haciendo hincapié en el apodo cursi.

lo siento! se que es corta, pero os amo a todos! por favor Review


	9. Capítulo 9 Interrogatorios

Salimos del bus y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, ya no estoy tan mojada como antes pero decido que estaría bien darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando salgo las chicas me miran fijamente, yo les doy una mirada confusa y pregunto:

-¿Por qué?  
-eso es lo que nosotras te tenemos que preguntar a ti- dice Amber conteniendo un ataque de risa.

-no, no podéis por el simple hecho de que yo no os estoy mirando como si estuvierais locas, ahora decidme ¿qué ocurre?

-no es obvio-dice mara

-no, no lo es, sino no preguntaría, ¿y tu eres la lista?

-no puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, soy tu mejor amiga- se queja Joy

-en fin, ¿alguien me da alguna pista por favor?

-Eddie. Tú. Solos. Río. Llegar tarde. Mojados.- dice Nina

-¿¡es que necesitas un croquis!?- verdaderamente KT parece alterada, incluso… molesta.

-vale, si, lo he entendido, y ¿Qué queréis que os diga exactamente?

-TODO- Dice Amber, me da miedo en estos momentos.

-pues lo principal vamos a NO asustar a Mara, diciendo que no a pasado nada, porque obviamente no ha pasado nada.- mara se relaja y… y KT también, esto es extraño.

-¿Si?- dice Nina con voz incrédula.

-esta vez no nos la cuelas Trixie- explica haciendo fangirling Joy.

-esta biennnn si yo os lo explico, vosotras también debéis contarme algo de vuestra vida- no puedo terminar la frase porque un grito de la rubia boba me interrumpe:

-yayyyyyyyyyy que way secretos sexuales de Peddieeeeeeeee

Mara y KT parecen traumatizadas Joy pone ojos parece verdaderamente interesada y Nina se pone muy roja con la idea de contar algunos de sus secretos.

Todas me miran esperando la explicación.

-bueno ¿Qué miráis? No voy a ser la primera…

-valeeee- solloza Joy- entonces ¿Quién empieza?  
-tengo una idea- dice Nina mientras su cara se ilumina.- y si en vez de decir las historias jugamos a prueba o verdad, asi, si no queremos contar algún secreto pagaremos el precio y será totalmente aleatorio porque usaremos una botella para elegir de quien será el turno.

Todas asentimos pero mara de muyyyyyy mala gana. Nos acercamos al centro de la habitación y cogemos una botella de agua ya vacía, Amber la agarra y la hace girar en el centro de la habitación. Nina es la elegida (irónico ¿no?)

-NINAAAAAA- Amber parece muy emocionada con todo esto y veo la decepción en la cara de KT, esta tan rara últimamente, pero Eddie me aseguro que no la quería como nada más que una amiga y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Nina mira en todas direcciones y dice:  
-¿verdad?- en un susurro

Amber da botes de alegría, Joy parece inexpresiva y Mara sigue en contra de esto.

-bueno… ¿Qué es lo último que le has dicho a Fabian?- dice Mara poniéndose un poco roja.

Todas la miramos ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de pregunta horrible es esa?

-no, Neens, responde a esto. ¿Cómo besa Fabes?

-esto… pues emm… bien, creo- noto una punzada de envidia en el rostro de Joy, sé que está saliendo con Mick y que lo ama, pero realmente sé que su corazón siempre pertenecerá a Fabian.

Todas asentimos y giramos la botella se para delante de mí, mierda.

Amber empieza a chillar y Joy a hacer cosas de fangirling y todo eso. Yo intento aparentar normalidad y calma.

Amber está a punto de hacerme una pregunta cuando llaman a la puerta, las chicas se giran y gritan:  
-¡entra!

Es Eddie, viene junto a nosotras y dice:  
-es hora de ir a cenar con el guía repelente y el resto.- entonces se da cuenta de que hay una botella en el suelo la mira y luego a nosotras- ¿estáis jugando a la botella sin mí?

Estallamos en risas (menos mara que conserva su compostura).

-lo siento Weasel- digo mientras jadeo un poco por la risa- pero no estamos jugando a la botella, solo jugábamos a prueba o verdad.

Él nos mira y sonríe, después dice:

-en fin, nunca os entenderé…. Pero, ¿puedo permanecer aquí mientras jugáis a vuestro juego?

Todas lo miramos y dijimos a unísono:  
-¡NO!

-WHOA- parece exaltado- esta bien, cuanto secretismo…

Me río y le doy una mirada compasiva y después me levanto:

-vamos a cenar y después continuamos.

-siiiiiiiiiii, pero recuerda que ahora es tu turno- Amber me da una mirada en la que se puede reflejar toda la emoción que siente en estos momentos.

-ohhhh asi que era el turno de Yacker ¿eh?- una sonrisa pícara se extiende por su rostro.

-si, en fin no seas tan canalla y vamos a cenar.- Todos se levantan y vamos a una fogata que está en medio del camping.


	10. Capítulo 10 Fogata y confesiones

Eddie POV

Cenamos unas cosas británicas muy raras, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Yacker, ¿Por qué la encontraba tan atractiva así de repente? Quiero decir, antes me parecía caliente y todo eso, pero hoy la veo radiante, perfecta…

Recibo un mensaje es de Fabian:  
_-reunión Sibuna en el arroyo a las 22:30_

Yo solo miro a Fabian y asiento. De repente Amber chilla algo:  
-¡juguemos a prueba o verdad!

-yayyyyy- la acompaña Joy (estas dos últimamente son muy amigas, creo que es porque a las dos les encanta Peddie)

-No me parece mal-digo sonriente.

Pero entonces miro a Patricia que me manda un mensaje y creo que también al resto porque miran sus móviles casi al mismo tiempo.

_-¿estáis locos? Sabéis que pueden preguntar cualquier cosa como porque nos escapamos y a donde vamos y eso implica Sibuna, si se enteran y los marcan estamos muertos._

No había pensado en eso pero rápidamente recibo otro mensaje de Patricia, este es solo para mi:  
_-Eddie, te juro que como digas algo de lo que ha pasado hoy o el otro día eres canalla muerto._

La miro y me río de repente toda la atención está en nosotros:

-idiota- me dice mirándome fijamente.

Pero un pitido en los móviles de Alfie, Nina, Patricia e incluso el mío, quita la atención.

Leemos el mensaje, es de Amber:

_-tranquilos, Sibuna va a estar bien, solo que no debemos decir nada si nos preguntan sobre que hacemos por las noches decimos que fiestas de pijamas o que a veces bajamos a comer algo porque nos desvelamos, todo estará bien._

_ XXX _

_Amber _

Nos miramos y decidimos que jugaremos a eso, son solo las 21:45, por lo que todavía queda un rato para la reunión Sibuna.

-¿Quién empieza?- dice Mick

-nosotras tenemos un sistema- explica KT- usamos una botella y la hacemos girar.

Todos asienten y nos sentamos en círculo, me siento al lado de Patty, parece cansada.

La botella gira y su tape apunta hacia Alfie, bueno uf, esto es malo y bueno a la vez:

1. MALO: Es un Sibuna y no se le da muy bien mentir.

2. BUENO: no nos ha tocado a Yacker o a mi por tanto no tendremos que confesar lo que hemos hecho.

La pregunta se la hace Amber, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos, porque ella no hará ninguna pregunta que pueda comprometer a Sibuna.

-vale Alfie, ¿Cuál es tu parte favorita de mi cuerpo?  
-¿no es obvio?, tu sonrisa.

-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Alfie Lewis eres la persona mas romántica de este mundo-dice abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo.

Hubo un coro de ''eww'' y ''aww''.

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez se quedó en Patricia, hubo varios gritos de júbilo.

Patricia POV

La botella gira y me señala. Mierda. Palidezco y agradezco que sea de noche porque si no seguramente todos empezarían a preguntar el porqué del color de mi piel. Oigo varios gritos de alegría procedentes principalmente de Amber, Joy, Jerome y Alfie.

Trago saliva ¿Dónde esta la chica valiente que yo siempre fui? Desde luego Eddie esta sacando mi lado mas blando, tengo que arreglar eso.

-bien, aquí viene la pregunta que todos estamos esperando- dice Jerome.

-entonces qu- pero la paro, acabo de recordar algo.

-esperadddddddd, todavía no he decidido si hacer prueba o verdad.

Rápidamente todas las sonrisas pícaras y maliciosas se esfuman como un suspiro.

-prueba- digo felizmente. Todos refunfuñan, pero entonces mi supuesta mejor amiga dice algo:

-Te reto a que digas la verdad sobre la siguiente pregunta.

-¡no puedes hacer eso!

-claro que puede, son las reglas del juego- grita Amber.

-ohhhh, bien…

-perfecto, solo dinos la verdad, alguna vez ya sabeis… lo… ya… a ver... que si…- WHOA. Joy esta teniendo vergüenza, noooo esto es malo, muy malo, Joy solo tiene vergüenza cunado algo es verdaderamente vergonzoso.

KT chilla como una loca por la frustración que Joy le produce:  
-¡¿Qué si lo habéis hecho!?

Todos la miran y Eddie escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo. Jerome empieza a reírse como un descontrolado y pronto lo sigue Alfie:

-vaya, ¿y porque te interesa tanto KT?- consigue decir Jerome entre jadeos.

Una punzada de celos me delata, Dios no, yo no estoy celosa, yo NO soy celosa y menos de KT, pero ¿y si…? No, no, eso no puede ser… ¿pero y si lo fuera…? Tengo que parar esto…

KT se sonroja mucho y dice:  
-no, por nada, era solo, curiosidad supongo y la frustración que me producía Joy.

-Hey, yo no voy a responder a eso…

-claro que lo harás- dice Amber

-es prueba o verdad- dice Nina encogiéndose de hombros.

-no, no voy a responder sobre mi vida sex- me paro por un momento- sobre mi vida privada delante de todos.

-Oh vamos Patty, somos como hermanos- dice Jerome.

-yo no le contaría a mi hermano sobre esto.

-¡bueno habla!  
Miro a Eddie en busca de apoyo. Nada. Tiene la mirada perdida.

-sois malas personas…

-ya, ya, pero cuéntanos- dice una impaciente Joy

-bueno pues- voy a continuar cuando veo una sombra y me parece ver una cara difuminada, Senkhara, grito con todas mis fuerzas, noto miradas horrorizadas y de repente mis parpados pesados de nuevo y caigo en algo asi como un desmayo.


	11. Capítulo 11 Celosa

Eddie POV

Es la segunda vez que Yacker se desmaya hoy, ¿Qué esta pasando? Rápidamente una idea pasa como un haz de luz por mi mente, cojo a Patricia entre mis brazos y empujo a Fabian para que venga conmigo, este me sigue y me pregunta el porqué.

-Fabian esto es grave llama a Sibuna.

El corre como un loco mientras yo coloco a Yacker en la cama, pronto la pandilla de Sibuna llega, mi cara expresa del pánico total y absoluto:  
-vale puede que lo que os vaya a decir no os guste en absoluto- noto caras de preocupación y miradas intranquilas- pero creo que Senkhara ha vuelto.

Todos empiezan a enloquecer y una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de KT, rápidamente me acerco a ella, yo le conté toda la historia de Senkhara, me acerco y la envuelvo en un abrazo reconfortante.

Amber POV

Todos estamos súper sorprendidos ¿por qué cree eso Eddie? KT empieza a llorar y Eddie la abraza para reconfortarla, siento ganas de gritarle debería preocuparse por su novia que yace inconsciente en la cama y no de que resbale una lagrima por la mejilla de una muchacha, pero decido no gritarle, porque en medio del abrazo Patricia abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a su novio abrazando a otra chica, abre mucho los ojos y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de ellos se levanta como un resorte de la cama y echa a correr a fuera, yo le grito a Eddie:  
-¡IDIOTAA!

Voy corriendo tras Patricia y Nina me sigue muy de cerca, casi la hemos alcanzado.

Eddie POV

Oh dios mío ¿pero qué he hecho? Mientras mi novia estaba desmayada ¿yo me pongo a abrazar a otra chica? Soy un imbécil pero con todas las letras de la palabra, intento correr tras Patricia pero un brazo me lo impide, es Fabian:  
-Déjale eso a las chicas…

-si, es lo mejor- dice Alfie.- por cierto eres un idiota- rebate con algo de enfado.

-lo se…

KT esta inmóvil pero no parece decepcionada ni nada por el estilo.


	12. Capítulo 12 Solo quiero que esto acabe

Patricia POV

Otro desmayo. Abro los ojos, ya van dos hoy, y lo primero que veo no es a mi novio preocupado por mi, ni nada asi, lo único que veo es a Eddie abrazando a la chica con la que yo pensaba que me estaba engañando en el pasado, obviamente esos sentimientos vuelven a mi y de golpe pasan por mi mente todos los recuerdos de cuando Keddie existió mas o menos. No se que hacer todas esas imágenes provocan que yo comience a llorar, eso es tan horrible yo NUNCA lloro, salgo corriendo de la habitación y corro y corro busco a Joy ella me dará apoyo ahora mismo, pero no la encuentro, diviso a Mick y Jerome hablando a un lado del camping corro mas deprisa hasta que Amber y Nina me han perdido de vista. Voy hacia Jerome y lo abrazo y me pongo a llorar como si no hubiera mañana en su camisa. Al principio parece sorprendido pero rápidamente me devuelve el abrazo y me dice:  
-No te preocupes Trix, todo va a estar bien ¿vale?- yo nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero Jerome siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para mi, me apoya y nos gastamos bromas, pero a la hora de la verdad el es una de las únicas personas que me comprenden.

Lloro en su camisa durante varios minutos que parecen eternos, él me despega con cuidado y me dice:  
-Tranquila, dime, ¿Quién te a echo esto?  
Nina POV,

Estamos persiguiendo a Patricia por el campamento ya casi la tenemos pero entonces corre más rápido así que decidimos parar, ella piensa que la hemos perdido de vista pero para nada es así, por lo tanto en cuanto vemos que ella se ha metido tras una cabaña la seguimos de nuevo y la veo abrazada de Jerome llorando, esto es tan horrible como asistir a una matanza.

Decidimos llamar a Eddie y al resto que en menos de 50 segundos están aquí, pero entonces Eddie ve a ha Patricia abrazada de Jerome y la cosa se pone fea.

Jerome POV

Estoy hablando tranquilamente con Mick cuando de repente aparece Patricia corre a mi y se abraza, al principio no lo comprendo pero después escucho sus sollozos y la abrazo con fuerza, le digo unas palabras reconfortantes pero no sirve de nada, Patricia, mi mejor amiga, que es como mi hermana, está llorando en mi hombro, y entonces llegan Nina y Amber y unos segundos después el resto de la Pandilla Scooby-Doo.

-Tranquila, dime, ¿Quién te a echo esto?- digo medio susurrando.

Eddie me lanza una mirada de odio profundo y aunque se la respuesta a esta pregunta, quiero oírlo de su boca. Pero ella no responde solo llora y sé que está intentando controlar el llanto pero le resulta imposible.

La meto a la habitación conmigo y le digo que estoy aquí y que se clame.

Voy a matar a ese capullo de Eddie, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a Patricia?

Eddie POV

Estoy maldiciéndome a mi mismo en voz baja cuando suena una llamada es Nina dice que vayamos y que es urgente corro como un loco poseso hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña de los chicos y los demás me siguen, cuando llego allí veo a Jerry abrazándose con Patricia y Patricia en un llanto incontrolable lo único que puedo hacer es sentir como mi corazón se va rompiendo en cientos de miles de pedacitos.

Entonces es cuando Jerome se lleva a Yacker a su habitación y a partir de ahí me quedo mirando al suelo y pensando que no me he sentido peor en toda mi vida.

Patricia POV

Me meto a la habitación con Jerome y le cuento lo que ha ocurrido, después él maldice a Eddie y KT un par de veces y jura que esto no va a quedar así y que va a salir a hablar con él, esto me preocupa, Jerome puede ser fuerte pero desde luego Eddie le supera por mucho, no quiero que lo lastimen.

-eh, ten cuidado.

-¿crees que ese idiota americano me da miedo?

-Eddie puede ser idiota, pero es muy fuerte…

-tranquila ¿vale Patty?, no me voy a pegar con él, si no es totalmente necesario.

Le sonrió con tristeza y esta a punto de salir cuando le cojo del brazo:

-ah y gracias Jerome, sin duda eres mi mejor amigo.

-ni lo menciones Trixie

Entonces sale por la puerta y yo me quedo ahí en la cama sentada con la mirada perdida y sumida en mi reflexión.

Jerome POV

Salgo de la habitación dejando a Trixie dentro, no quiero que vea esto, de ninguna manera, esta es la segunda vez que la veo llorar y llevo viviendo con ella prácticamente toda la vida.

-ERES HOMBE MUERTO MILLER- Digo con toda mi furia y rabia acumulada.

El me mira de arriba abajo y noto que tiene una mirada muy triste, casi suicida.

-¿COMO LE PUEDES HACER ESTO A PATRCIA? ES LA UNICA VEZ QUE A LLORADO TANTO, Y POR UN IDIOTA COMO TU QUE LE A PARTIDO EL CORAZON TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR

Corro hacia él, pero me sujetan Fabian y Alfie:

-¡soltadme!  
Ellos se niegan y veo que Eddie murmura algo:  
-Soltadlo, verdaderamente me merezco esto…

-eso no es cierto Eddie- dice KT

- si, se lo merece- Grita Joy que acaba de llegar y ha escuchado todo.

-me voy de aquí no lo soporto mas, yo es que… ¡PATRICIA! Estaré en el claro del bosque si necesitas cualquier cosa.

En unos segundos un mensaje llega, es de Patricia:  
_-claro, gracias por avisarme._

Sonrío y digo:  
-No hay de que Trixie.

Llamo a Alfie porque quería saber su opinión sobre esto pero no delante de todos, no lo coge asi que guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y sigo corriendo.


	13. Capítulo 13 ERAS la razón de mi vida

Patricia POV

Tomo aire y decido que no me voy a esconder más, que se acabó la Patricia débil y vulnerable, ahora soy la misma de siempre, la que no le importa nada y la que no tiene miedo de nada.

Salgo de la habitación sé que tengo todo el rímel corrido y la camisa y las comisuras de los labios manchadas de pintalabios pero nada me importa salgo y me siento acosada por todo el mundo y veo a Eddie ¿¡besando a KT!?

NO PUEDO MÁS:

-TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿Es que no puedes hacerme mas daño? Si no me querías mas ¿porque no simplemente acabas con esta relación, antes de que ella acabe conmigo?, ¿Por qué no te vas con KT y dejas de arruinarme la vida? ¿Por qué no solo coges mi corazón lo arrancas lo tiras al suelo lo pisoteas y rompes en mil pedazos? TE ODIO…. TE ODIO.- mi llanto es tan fuerte que apenas puedo respirar.

Corro hacia el bosque mientras oigo las quejas de mis compañeros hacia Eddie entonces veo a Jerome correr hacia mí y preguntarme que me ocurre:

-ellos… yo... no… Esto es demasiado… Llegar y…. Yo veo… Ellos…Labios….Besándose- digo entre jadeos, no puedo, estoy llorando tanto que tengo la boca seca y me noto deshidratada.

-vale esto ha ido demasiado lejos…

Jerome se va hacia el campamento pero lo paro:  
-no Jerome, olvídalo ¿vale? Solo olvídalo

-no, él te está haciendo daño, no voy a permitir eso…

-Jerome, esto no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin Eddie? no me imagino la vida sin él, los meses que estuve separada de él fueron unos de los peores de mi vida y yo… yo no quiero sufrir eso otra vez… solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre has sido como un hermano para mí, y por favor dile a todos que ha sido un placer conocerlos y que ellos han sido mi familia, mi única familia, y que los echare de menos y a Eddie dile que lo amo por encima de todo y que si mi vida acaba aquí quiero que sepa que acaba por él porque es la persona más importante en mi vida y que siempre le pertenecerá mi corazón. Adiós, Jerome, adiós.

En ese instante salgo corriendo como un rayo hacia la espesura del bosque donde soy yo misma y nadie puede hacerme daño.

Jerome grita mi nombre y echa a correr tras de mi, pero no me alcanza, nadie puede alcanzarme, soy libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora no me atare supongo que he pasado los mejores años de mi vida en esa escuela pero esto se a acabado no puedo vivir con esta angustia toda mi vida y una vida sin felicidad no es vida así que buscare un bonito lugar perdido por el bosque para poder morir allí, tranquila sin que nada me afecte porque Eddie era lo que más me importaba en el mundo y ahora él ha elegido el otro bando y si Eddie era mi vida ahora ¿Qué me queda? NADA.

Encuentro un arroyo, es el mismo en el que estuve a punto de regalarle mi primera vez a ese idiota me siento allí junto a sus aguas y me quedo dormida, deseando no despertar nunca.

Alfie POV

Mi teléfono suena, es Jerome al principio no lo cojo pero después opto por descolgarlo grito a la otra línea pero nadie contesta entonces oigo los gritos de patricia y mas tarde la conversación al otro lado de la línea aviso a los demás para que vengan a escucharla y lo pongo en manos libres.

Madre mia, hemos oído toda la conversación, Nina, Amber, Joy, Fabian y Eddie están llorando:

-chicos, ¿a qué se refería Patricia con eso de que sin Eddie no merecía la pena vivir la vida?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-tenemos que encontrarla YA.-Dice Fabian llorando.

-tenemos que llamar a mi padre y a la policía que manden patrullas por todas partes hay que encontrarla- dice Eddie que parece que vaya a morir en cualquier momento por su tono de voz y sus lagrimas rodantes que bajan a toda velocidad por sus mejillas.

-¡No! No podemos llamar a la policía.

-¿Qué, Nina? La vida de Patricia está en juego voy a remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie le haga daño y menos yo mismo, nadie jamás me la va a arrebatar ahora mismo es lo último que quiero perder y voy a ir a buscarla con o sin vuestra ayuda- dice mientras corre hacia el bosque.

-¡Eddie espera!- grita KT

-Cállate- dice Joy- todo esto es tu culpa, si tú no te pusiese a ligar con el novio de Patricia ahora ella estaría aquí sana y salva con nosotras y no buscando un bonito lugar para morir, ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar? ¿Por qué tuviste que arruinarlo todo KT? Yo sé que no se puede luchar contra el amor pero tu llegas hasta un extremo que pocos conocen, la maldad absoluta.- todos la miramos, lo cierto es lo que todos pensamos, se nota muchísimo que le gusta Eddie pero no quiere admitirlo y ahora ella ha hecho esto.

-¿a qué estáis esperando?- grita Mara sorprendiéndonos a todos- vamos a buscar a nuestra amigaaaaaa


	14. Capítulo 14 La historia más triste

Eddie POV

A ver lo del beso no ha sido mi culpa se ha oído la puerta y de repente KT me ha besado y Patricia lo ha visto y ¡bang! Destrucción masiva, ahora estoy corriendo por todo el bosque en busca de ella, grito su nombre lo más fuerte que puedo pero estoy sollozando tanto que me resulta imposible, entonces oigo pasos ¿es Yacker? No, es solo Jerome:

-escúchame capullo, como Patty sufra cualquier clase daño te juro que serán tus ultimas horas de vida- me dice Jerry.

-oye ¿podemos pelearnos cuando encontremos a Patricia?  
-solo muévete

Caminamos por lo que parecían horas, hasta que llegamos al riachuelo donde yo estuve hace unas horas con la que era la novia perfecta y seguramente donde pase las mejores horas de mi vida, allí hay una figura ¡es ella! Está dormida, se ve tan vulnerable y perfecta cuando está dormida, me acerco a ella para intentar despertarla pero Jerome me aparta y dice:  
-ni te acerques a ella

Asiento con tristeza mientras él se aproxima a la chica a la que amo y la coge entre sus brazos esta abre los ojos con mucha delicadeza y dice algo adormecida y con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos:

-¿Jerome? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Ya te he dicho que no quiero seguir viviendo si no tengo a…- en ese momento aparezco de entre las sombras- ¿Eddie?

Hay un silencio solo interrumpido por los sonidos del bosque:  
-Dejadme en paz, solo quiero estar sola, no os quiero aquí, y a ti- dice señalándome- a ti no te quiero ver mas en mi vida- su voz suena tan rota y dolorida que cada una de sus palabras se clavan en mi cuerpo como dagas, en este momento mi único pensamiento es mantenerla a ella a salvo y después castigarme de por vida por todo esto.

Fabian POV

Estamos vagando por el bosque cuando recibo un mensaje de Jerome diciendo que ya han encontrado a Patricia se lo digo al resto y entonces Mick se decide a hablar:

-Oye chicos, ¿no creéis que la reacción de Patricia ha sido un poco exagerada?- todos lo miramos con incredulidad ¿es que acaso no sabe…? Claro, él estaba en Australia cuando esto pasó…

-¡¿exagerada!?- es Mara la que grita, todos la miramos en estado de shock- ¿es que acaso no sabes lo que paso?  
-eh uh… ¿Mara? Él estaba en Australia cunado eso pasó- dice Nina intentando parecer dulce.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- dice muy confundido Mick.

-Verás, cuando KT llegó, todos sabíamos que las cosas entre Peddie seguían estando calientes- empieza a explicar Joy- quero decir, se notaba la tensión, aunque ellos ya habían cortado. Bueno, cuando Eddie empezó a pasar más tiempo con KT y Keddie surgió por un tiempo, Patricia entró en una espiral depresiva, no comía, no dormía, no prestaba atención en clase, hace un par de meses fue ingresada en el hospital, porque al no comer se había quedado sin defensas y una simple gripe podría… podría matarla.- la cara de Mick estaba horrorizaba, a cada palabra que Joy pronunciaba se volvía más pálida y las lágrimas empezaban a cruzar nuestros rostros, la voz de Joy también estaba quebrantada, odiaba esa historia.- Eddie se dio cuenta de que realmente quería a Patricia y él no sabía nada de lo que ella estaba pasando por él, entonces fue cuando las cosas se arreglaron, Peddie volvió a surgir y Patricia fue volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco, todo estaba casi arreglado, pero Patricia es muy sensible a cualquier tipo de cambio de temperaturas fuerte o sorpresa repentina, y sufre desmayos muy a menudo, así que cuando se despertó del desmayo y vio a KT y Eddie…, bueno simplemente todas esas angustias que casi le provocan la muerte volvieron a ella, Patricia no quiere volver a pasar por lo que pasó y por eso es por lo que quiere alejarse y perderse, en esos meses, en los que no estaba con Eddie su única prioridad y preocupación era escaparse del colegio y de la casa, todo estaba arreglado y ahora todos esos progresos se han convertido en… nada.- todos escuchamos la historia atentamente, a decir verdad ninguno a excepción de Joy, sabía exactamente que había hecho cambiar tanto a Patricia, pronto noto lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, yo no quiero ver a Patricia así de nuevo, el resto también llora en silencio, parece una penitencia, KT no llora solo mira un punto fijo, sin decir palabra entonces oímos pasos y pequeñas quejas.


	15. Capítulo 15 El principio del fin

Patricia POV

Dejadme en paz- les digo y entonces Eddie aparece de entres las sombras, me niego a moverme por unos instantes, pero rápidamente echo a correr de nuevo, las piernas me duelen y mi garganta está seca, noto que me estoy mareando, no puedo desmayarme de nuevo, creo que ya he sido suficientemente débil por un día o por el resto de mi vida.

Jerome me agarra por la cintura y me coge, yo pataleo y me quejo, pero se que no estoy en condiciones de moverme asi que simplemente me limito a dar pequeñas quejas en voz baja. Pronto llegamos al campamento, todos nos observan, los miro a la cara, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas a una velocidad súper sónica, tengo un gran nudo en la garganta y me duele mucho el estómago, Jerome me baja pero me sigue sosteniendo de los hombros por si intento huir de nuevo.

Miro a Eddie y decido ser valiente por una vez en el día:  
-¿Por qué?- digo con un hilito de voz, pero pronto consigo deshacerme el nudo de la garganta y armarme de valor, no voy a pasar por lo mismo que la última vez, eso ni loca.

Eddie mira al suelo sus lágrimas se precipitan camicaces por toda su cara entonces el responde:  
-Todo tiene una explicación, tienes que creerme Patricia- lo miro expectante.- te lo explicare todo, en primer lugar cuando tu yacías en la cama desmayada KT empezó a llorar y yo sentí la necesidad de reconfortarla abrazándola- me niego a mirarle a los ojos mi mirada sigue clavada en algo brillante en el suelo, parece un trozo de cristal de botella, entonces un haz de luz cruza mi mente y pienso que tal vez esa sea la solución- lo siguiente, cuando se oyó la puerta KT me besó y ni si quiera se por qué, Patricia por favor tienes que confiar en mi, yo te amo.

-Lo siento Eddie, pero creo que ya he confiado en ti suficiente por un día.- todos se quedan callados esto duele muchísimo, es horrible pero permanezco inmóvil y fuerte con la mirada clavada en el vidrio, entonces Joy se da cuenta de algo y dice con voz de alarma:  
-Patricia ¿Qué estas mirando?- rápidamente desvió mi mirada hacia otra parte pero me topo con los ojos de Eddie, los míos se inundan de lágrimas de nuevo, pero las contengo.

Joy se mueve con gran rapidez hacia el trozo de vidrio que yo miraba antes y lo acerca a nosotros:  
-Patricia- su voz suena mas quebrada que nunca- ¿por qué estabas mirando esto?

Trago saliva simplemente sonrío amargamente hacia el suelo:  
-no, Trixie, sabes que esto no puede pasar otra vez- todos nos miran desconcertados a excepción de Joy y Jerome.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo Jerome- digo mirándolo con frialdad.

-Me prometiste que jamás volvería a pasar- dice Joy llorando incontrolablemente.

-Las promesas no siempre se cumplen- digo mirando a Eddie.

-espera ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dice Amber con voz temblorosa.

Jerome empieza a llorar casi tan fuerte como Joy y me dice:  
-Patricia, créeme si haces esto, si haces esto sabes cuales son las consecuencias…

Me rio con amargura y le respondo:  
- se la consecuencias, tranquilo, no me importan las consecuencias, no me importa mi vida, estoy segura de que a nadie le importaría que yo siguiese haciendo eso, hay una copia de seguridad, una copia mucho más bonita, más lista, más virtuosa, tal vez sea yo la copia… pero ahora ¿Qué más da? Vosotras tenéis vuestra propia vida con vuestras parejas y amigos, Eddie ha conseguido una nueva novia y mis padres me abandonaron aquí para quedarse con Piper, así que ¿Qué importa?

-a nosotros nos importas nos importas muchísimo- dice Joy tristemente.

-yo no tengo una nueva novia, yo solo, solo te quiero aquí conmigo, de vuelta…- dice Eddie, que ahora mismo no puede frenar las lágrimas y sollozos, sé que se siente impotente, pero ¿y si lo que a dicho es verdad?... pero ¿y si es falso?

-¿Alguien quiere decirnos lo que esta pasando?- dice Alfie con fuerza.

Joy me coge del brazo y me mete en la habitación, cierra la puerta con llave y deja a una multitud descontrolada fuera todos haciéndole preguntas a Jerome.

Nina POV

-Patricia, por favor no hagas esto, te lo suplico, no puedes cortarte de nuevo- estamos poniendo la oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación entre Joy y Patricia.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ? ¿PATRICIA SE CORTABA?

-Joy por Dios, para de una vez, no voy a hacer nada- casi podía ver la cara de alivio de Joy cuando Patricia pronuncio esas palabras.-es solo que no puedo seguir aquí, esto es demasiado para mi no me gustan ''los mejores años de mi vida''.

-Patricia, ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-me voy Joy… me voy de esta escuela.

-¡NO PUEDES IRTE! ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA.- Joy chilló con impotencia en sus palabras.

-ya bueno, supongo que KT podrá ser tu nueva mejor amiga, porque está remplazándome en todo.- cálidas lagrimas caen por las mejillas de Eddie y quiero gritar muy fuerte y entrar en esa habitación y arreglarlo todo, solo quiero que todo sea como antes como cuando Sibuna tenía que estar por los túneles, creo que ese fue el mejor año de mi vida, estaba con Fabian, Patricia estaba con Eddie, había un buen rollo increíble en la casa… todo era tan perfecto, pero entonces llego KT y digamos que la historia empezó a empeorar.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Eddie…

-No lo sé Joy, creo que el debería estar con KT y punto, pero que deje de matarme por dentro.

-Lo llamaré- se oyen pasos y nos apartamos de la puerta Joy sale y le hace señas a Eddie de que entre, él hace caso de las señales y corre dentro, Joy sale con nosotros y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Eddie POV

Joy me hace señas de que entre y yo con algo de esperanza en mi corazón entro a toda velocidad a la habitación.

-Yac…Patricia- duele, duele mucho llamarla de esa forma.

-Hola- dice ella mirándome mas fríamente que nunca sus ojos azules verdosos me cortan la respiración y las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca.

-Lo siento muchísimo… yo solo te amo demasiado como para dejar que te vayas.

-Eddie, yo, verás… no puedo seguir aquí, esto es demasiado duro para mi, tal vez debería ir a otra escuela seguro que a mis padres no les importa si yo me cambio de colegio, mientras no me quede con ellos en casa.

-No por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti no puedo vivir sin oírte cotorreando, o sin sentir tus besos, o sin escaparnos para ir a hacer las tareas que nos manda un loco, no puedo vivir sin ti…

-Bueno- la esperanza me inunda en estos momentos- supongo que KT aceptara todos esos cargos, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Patricia, tienes que creerme, yo te amo y solo te amo a ti y se que esto es muy estúpido, pero yo solo soy una lata pidiéndole otra oportunidad a un tanque.- una sonrisilla inevitable se cuela en el rostro de mi preciosa Yacker.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro por todas las tortitas del mundo- digo poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

-En ese caso, no puedo negarme a darte otra oportunidad, pero esta será la última, no la fastidies- soy tan feliz en este momento, solo la abrazo y la beso echaba tanto de menos sentir sus labio sobre los míos.

En ese momento irrumpe una Amber sobresalta y una Joy llorando a mares.

-PEDDDIEEEEEEE- Chilla Amber. Sonrió en los labios de Patricia y nos separamos.

KT POV

Oh mierda, he estado tan cerca…humm tal vez la solución para que Eddie se fije en mí no es romper Peddie y hacer que patricia se enfade con Eddie, si no que hacer que Peddie se rompa, pero que Eddie sea el que corte con Patricia, si, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer…


	16. Capítulo 16 Ha vuelto

Patricia POV

Dios soy tan feliz, lo he arreglado con Eddie, este día a sido de lo más raro, ya son las 2:45 de la mañana, al final no hemos podido hacer la reunión.

Decido ir a acostarme, estoy muy cansada, cuando ya estoy en la habitación les envió un mensaje al grupo de whatsapp ''Sibuna'':

_-supongo que aplazaremos la reunión Sibuna a mañana, lo siento L_

_-Patricia_

Los chicos respondieron rápidamente con comentarios como ''claro, no hay problema'' ''perfecto, mañana a las 22:30, no importa''.

Sr. Sweet POV

Anoche escuche gritos durante un montón de tiempo, pero me reprimí a salir porque pensé que estaban jugando, además de que también oí la voz de mi hijo y la de Miss Williamson, por lo que no tenia que preocuparme de nada.

Me he levantado y me he acercado a donde Harriet estaba, ella había estado hablando con Víctor por teléfono:

-Harriet

-Eric

-No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte pero, ¿Por qué gritaste ayer al teléfono?-digo intentando mantener la calma en todo momento.

-Bueno, pues tengo una muy buena razón para eso.

-Y bien.

-No puedo compartirla con usted todavía, Eric, es mejor que no la sepa…- y con estas palabras se marchó dejándome asustado y confuso.

Patricia POV

El dia siguiente transcuyó sin complicaciones y a lo que me di cuenta ya eran las 22:30, la reunión Sibuna, rápidamente me moví y fui tras los arbustos en los que habíamos quedado.

Estoy sentada junto a Eddie, entonces decido armarme de valor y digo:  
-Chicos, tenemos malas noticias.

-¿Qué...que ocurre?- dice Amber con tono de mucha preocupación.

-Creemos que ha vuelto- dice Eddie mirándome.

-¿Qué ha vuelto quien?- dice con temblor en la voz Nina.

-Senkhara.- todos están gritando entre si a Amber se le escapa alguna lagrimilla.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, solo creemos que sea una posibilidad- dice Eddie intentando ser lo mas reconfortante posible- patricia y yo oímos ruidos de voces metálicas, como los del fantasma y es posible que haya vuelto del mundo al que la enviamos.

-Bueno- empiezo a decir- lo cierto es que no solo lo escuché una vez… de hecho el desmayo del camping ocurrió porque vi una especie de nube de humo negra, como la que aparecía cuando ella se presentaba.

-¿Creéis que es posible que haya vuelto?- dice Alfie preocupado.

-Puede ser, debemos volver a la casa cuanto antes y ver si Sarah nos da algunas pistas.- dice Nina.

-Esta bien, Sibuna.- digo mientras coloco la mano derecha sobre la mitad del rostro.

-Sibuna- repiten todos colocándose la mano de la misma forma que yo.


	17. Capítulo 17 Algo no acabado

Nos vamos a dormir pero al cabo de un tiempo alguien me zarandea un poco y me susurra al oído, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal:  
-Yacker…

-¿Eddie?- digo con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada soñolienta- ¿Qué quieres?

-No puedo dormir, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?-miro el reloj son las 3:47 de la mañana, gimo un poco y respondo:  
-Eddie… humm… son las 4 de la mañana déjame dormir- me giro hacia el otro lado para no verlo.

-Vamos Yacker, por favor, por favor, porfa, porfa.

-OGGGG, vale, pero cállate- digo incorporándome en la cama y caminando a su lado.- y ¿A dónde vamos?  
-bueno, te enseñé un lago ¿recuerdas?  
-Obviamente no…-digo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno olvídalo, he encontrado un lugar que es precioso, es perfecto.- su mirada está iluminada, y no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Caminamos como 20 minutos y el lugar mas bonito que he visto en toda mi vida aparece ante mi mirada.

Es un bosque, mejor dicho es un claro en medio de un bosque, pero es perfecto parece de cuento de hadas, todo está muy verde y contrasta a la perfección con la muy oportuna luna llena, se ven las luciérnagas emitiendo su preciosa luz, un arroyo al fondo con una pequeña cascada, que produce un maravilloso ruido, hay una cueva que esta iluminada con velitas de color azulado y el cielo repleto de estrellas, hay un gran manto de flores que se asemeja a una cama perfecta, en ese momento me siento como una princesa, si, es la primera vez que me siento así y verdaderamente me encanta, es simplemente perfecto.

Creo que me quedo mas de 10 minutos observando esa maravilla natural hasta que Eddie se apoya en mi hombro y dice:

-¿Te gusta?  
-¿Como puede haber cosas tan perfectas en el mundo?- digo sin perder detalle de cada uno de los elementos de este precioso claro.

-Bueno, esto no es tan perfecto como…- pero no termina la frase.

-¿Si?  
-Bah, no, olvídalo, solo era una cursilada.

-No importa lo cursi que sea, dilo.

-Iba a decir que esto no es tan perfecto… no es tan perfecto como tu- sonrió profundamente esa sensación de deseo vuelve a mi, es tan perfecto, sin duda el mejor novio del mundo.

-Eddie… eso no es cursi, es bonito…-digo algo sonrojada.

-Vaya, te estoy volviendo blanda eh Yacker.

-No lo estropees- digo dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro.

-Y bueno, ¿dónde dejamos la diversión?

Como respuesta me aproximo a él y lo beso, sus manos se colocan en mi cintura y las mías se enredan con su perfecto y desaliñado cabello rubio. Se repite el proceso de las camisas, como el de la otra noche y el resto no puedo relatarlo, pues esta historia está hecha para todos los públicos.

Eddie POV

-No lo estropees- dice Yacker dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-Y bueno ¿Dónde dejamos la diversión?- digo de forma divertida.

Ella simplemente me besa, esa sensación es tan perfecta.

La tumbo con suavidad en el lecho de flores, se que se siente como una princesa aunque ella no lo quiera admitir. Poco a poco le desabrocho la camisa, y esta vez He tomado precauciones y He dejado el móvil en la habitación, segundos mas tarde mi camisa también se va. Bueno el resto, dejo que lo imaginéis ;)

#A la mañana siguiente#

Me despierto en mi cuarto y una oleada de buenos recuerdos recorre mi mente, no puedo evitar sonreír, anoche fue, cuanto menos divertida. Me visto y voy con el resto a desayunar donde anoche estaba la fogata sonrío a todos y me siento junto a mi novia, le mando una mirada y ella me la devuelve.

-¡Whoa!- Grita Amber- Fabina momento- dice mientras toma una foto de Fabian y Nina besándose.

Todos se ríen, pero yo estoy perdido en mis pensamientos y no hago caso de lo que pasa en el mundo que hay a mi alrededor.

Patricia POV

Me despierto y automáticamente sonrío, anoche me lo pasé bien, pero creo que me lo voy a guardar para mi, no puedo decirle todo esto a Joy, Amber y Nina, porque seguramente moriría de vergüenza en el intento.

Preparo mi maleta y me ducho, voy a desayunar, y ya están todos allí, bueno todos no, falta Eddie, que llega unos minutos tarde.

Mando algunas miradas a Eddie y me rio de la locura de Amber por las parejas, después llegan el señor Sweet y Harriet.

-Muy bien niños, ¿están preparados? Marchamos en 30 minutos- dice Eric.

Todos asentimos y vamos a buscar nuestros equipajes, los metemos en el autobús y entramos a este.

Esta vez decido sentarme con Joy, aunque al instante me doy cuenta del error que he cometido, sentarme con ella es igual a interrogatorio asegurado pero ya es demasiado tarde

-Asi que… la pregunta del millón- empieza Joy tras diez minutos de cotorreos sobre zapatos- ¿hasta donde has llegado con Eddie?  
-Joy…- gimo con desesperación.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, tienes la obligación de contármelo.

-Joy, simplemente no quiero hablar de ello- digo intentando escapar de esta incomoda situación.

-Dame una buena razón para no poder contármelo- me dice desafiante, tengo que pensar algo. Bingo.

-Bueno, me recuerda a lo que pasó la otra noche, ya sabes lo de KT- Su cara se contrae y asiente.

-Está bien, tengo que admitir que es una buena razón… lo que tú digas, cuando quieras hablar ya sabes que estoy aquí para todo- asiento y me duermo en mi asiento.


	18. Chapter 18 Mareos

En unas horas llegamos a casa y me siento un poco mareada. Buf. Me voy a mi habitación y me quedo dormida en mi cama, cuando me despierto, dos brazos rodean mi cintura, me giro cuidadosamente y veo a Eddie tumbado junto a mí, miro la hora en el reloj 19:22, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento:  
-Despierta Weasel.

-Humm- refunfuña el- ¿Por qué?  
-Porque tenemos que ir a cenar, además, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dormir conmigo?

-No necesito permiso, soy tu novio ¿recuerdas?- dice sarcásticamente.  
-Por desgracia sí.

Nos levantamos y yo me maquillo y arreglo el pelo. Voy hacia el comedor y me siento en una silla junto a Joy:

-¿Qué te pasa Trish? Tienes mala cara.

-Nada, es solo que estoy un poco mareada por el viaje.

-Ah- la voz de Joy suena un poco incrédula, pero no sé por qué.

Pronto Trudy coloca los platos en la mesa, pero en cuanto veo la comida me empiezo a marear y corro al baño a vomitar. Ag. Creo que odio montar en bus.

Todos vienen rápidamente y Trudy me dice que me vaya a la cama que el viaje no me ha sentado muy bien, obedezco y me acuesto, pero tardo bastante tiempo en conciliar el sueño.

#La mañana siguiente#

Me levanto con una oleada de náuseas y corro al baño, Joy se despierta y viene y llama a Trudy, esta dice que cree que puede ser un virus intestinal.

Hoy no iré a la escuela, me quedo en la cama y entra Eddie a la habitación:

-Hey Yacker, he oído que has pasado una mala noche.

-Bueno, creo que tengo un virus intestinal…

-Sera por esa comida del bus.

-Supongo- se acerca y me besa, dice que se va al instituto y me deja sola.

Durante el resto del día me dedico a usar el ordenador y a escribir en mi diario, si, tengo un diario ¿Qué pasa?

Al fin llega la tarde y todos llegan, rápidamente la pandilla Sibuna entra en mi habitación y se sientan alrededor de mi cama:  
-Asi que, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dice Amber mirándome.

-Mal, la verdad, me duele el estómago y me mareo, buf, odio estar enferma.

Todos me dan una mirada compasiva y dice Nina:

-Esta noche iremos a los túneles, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-¡No! Yo quiero ayudar

-Escúchame Yacker, si estás enferma no podrás ayudarnos, además de que serás una carga para todos nosotros.

-AG, está bien, me quedaré aquí, pero si necesitáis mi ayuda enviadme un mensaje ¿sí?

-Prometido- dice Amber.


	19. Chapter 19 Tarde BFF

Estoy pasando la tarde con Joy, es una BFF tarde, y bueno lo echaba de menos, hemos ido al centro comercial porque ya me encontraba algo mejor y ahora estamos tomando un café en una bonita terraza:

-Así, que, ¿vas a responder ahora a lo que te pregunté en el bus?

-Joooooooooooyyyyy- me quejo yo.

-Patricia, soy tu mejor amiga, merezco saberlo- la voz de Joy es fría y algo acusatoria.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- me doy por vencida, mi mejor amiga es mi debilidad.

-¿Y bien?- dijo con el rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

-Eh… Uh… Bueno... Yo… Nosotros- Uf, me siento como Fabian.

-¿Eso es un sí a mi pregunta?- dice Joy de forma juguetona.

Gimo en voz alta y simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-¡YAY!- Joy grita muy alto y tira el café sin querer, por suerte no hay mucha gente en la cafetería y los pocos que hay solo se sorprenden un poco de la exagera reacción de mi mejor amiga.

-Joy…. Cállate, va a oírte todo el mundo…

-¿¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo, Patty!?- ella grita todavía con mucha emoción en su voz.

-No lo se Joy, no lo considero tan importante- digo secamente, sin darle mucha importancia al tema, aunque realmente la tenga, quiero decir, no lo se, es difícil de explicar.

-¿¡QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE QUE HAYAS PERDI- Rápidamente la corto antes de que grite por todo el recinto que ya no soy virgen.

-Joy, vamos a seguir esta conversación en un lugar algo más ¿intimo?- Joy solo asiente con mi mano todavía en su boca.

Lentamente quito mi mano de su cara y la apoyo en mi regazo, nos levantamos pagamos los cafés y volvemos a la casa sin decir una palabra, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Joy y unas mejillas sonrojadas en el mío.

Una vez en nuestro cuarto y comprobando el perímetro para ver si estamos completamente solas, nuestra conversación prosigue:

J: Bueno, quiero detalles, a ver, me refiero a que quiero saber cómo fue, no quiero saber cómo… bueno ya me entiendes.

P: *risas* te entiendo tonta…

J: entonces…

P: bueno pues todo empezó con un insignificante mensaje de texto…

Le cuento la historia completa y ella no para de hacer preguntas, de sonrojarse, de decir ''awww'' y de desear ser yo.

J: ay dios mío, yo también quiero que Jerome haga eso por mi

P: si, supongo que estuvo bien…

J: ¿Supones? Dios ojala Jerome hiciese eso por mi… sería tan romántico.

P: ¿Jerome? ¿Romántico? Creo que estas delirando.

J: cállate, él es muy lindo…

Entonces Eddie irrumpe en la habitación:  
-Hey Joy, Yacker.

-Hola Weasel- Joy suelta una risita y yo le pego un codazo.

-Bueno ¿y que estabais haciendo?  
-Hablando sobre vuestra- corto a Joy antes de que le diga a Eddie todo lo que yo le he confesado.

-Sobre vuestros hábitos alimenticios- ambos me miran como si estuviera loca-¿Qué pasa? A veces sois muy guarros.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…- dice Eddie algo confuso.

Joy está teniendo un ataque de risa ahora mismo.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos acostarnos… mañana hay clase y es tarde.

Ambos asientes, Joy todavía muriéndose de la risa y yo me doy una ducha y me meto en la cama.


	20. Chapter 20 La charla

Eddie POV

#A la mañana siguiente#

Me levanto con los ojos todavía entrecerrados y le lanzo mi almohada al estúpido despertador de Fabian.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme bajo a la cocina donde todos ya están listos y desayunando, Yacker no está comiendo nada, así que decido preguntarle que le ocurre:  
-¿Qué te pasa Yacker?

-Ah, no es nada, es solo… que mi tripa sigue diciendo no a la comida, este estúpido virus.

-Vaya… ¿vienes a clase?- digo levantándome de mi asiento.

Ella dice que si con la cabeza y se levanta de la mesa.

Caminamos hasta el colegio y nos sentamos en una mesa de atrás, pronto llega Miss Denby.

Señor Sweet POV

Estoy pensando en tener una charla con Eddie, me refiero, todo padre tiene que hacer esto y darle la charla sexual a su hijo ¿no? Pero espera, ¿y si Linda (la madre de Eddie) ya se la había dado…? entonces podría ahorrarme pasar un mal rato. Llamo a Linda:

-¿Linda?- digo carraspeando un poco mi garganta.

-Eric ¿eres tu?- dice ella sin mucho animo- ¿en que problemas se ha metido ahora Eddie?

-Tranquila, Eddison no se ha metido en ningún lio. Pero quería hacerte una pregunta- carraspeo de nuevo un poco nervioso- ¿tu tuviste ''la charla'' con Eddie?

-¿Qué? Ah… oh…esto, no- dice ella, puedo notar como se sonroja al otro lado de la línea.

-Esta bien… supongo que ya es hora de que yo la tenga con él. Creo que lo llamare en un rato y hablaremos de ello.

-Claro, después llámame y me dices que tal ha ido.

-Si, bien. Adiós Linda.

-Hasta pronto, Eric.

Preparo el megáfono y digo por el altavoz:

-Eddie Miller, al despacho del director.

Eddie POV

Estamos dando una aburrida clase sobre historia con Miss Denby, bueno mejor dicho están, Patricia y yo estamos hablando, de repente el megáfono suena:

-Eddie Miller, al despacho del director.

Reconozco la voz de mi padre y miro a Yacker:

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- dice medio susurrando.

-Nada, lo juro- estoy muy confuso asi que me levanto de la silla y voy hacia la salida, todos los ojos sobre mi.

Camino rápido hacia el despacho de mi padre y abro la puerta y me siento en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-No has hecho nada Eddie- dice él con una calma aterradora.

-Entonces ¿porque me llamas por el megáfono?

-Bueno…-toda su calma se esfuma en cuestión de milésimas de segundo- ahora mantienes una relación seria con Miss Williamson ¿no es cierto?

-Si- digo con cierta superioridad- se podría decir que estamos saliendo.

La campana que pone fin a las clases se escucha de fondo y me pregunto si con esta charla podre comer.

-Bien, bueno, pues, he visto que vuestra relación va muy bien.

-Así es…- esto se está poniendo raro.

-Yo quería preguntarte…- justo en ese momento mi teléfono suena, es Patricia.

-Oh, tengo que cogerlo es Yacker

-¿Yacker?

-Patricia, quiero decir…- le digo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Descuelgo el teléfono y entonces mi padre susurra:

-¿Podrías ponerlo en manos libres por favor?- lo miro muy extrañado, pero finalmente asiento y le doy al botón.

-¿Eddie?- la voz de Patricia suena muy dulce, y me hace sentir mariposas.

-¿Que pasa Yacker?

-¿Recuerdas los ruidos que oímos cuando- iba a acabar la frase pero la corto rápidamente.

-Si claro, cuando estábamos jugando con los demás en el bosque

-¿Qué?

-Solo dime que es lo que ocurre.

-Bueno, deberías venir a mi cuarto y rápido, Nina tiene noticias.

-Vale- digo algo aturdido- pero ¿tu estas bien?- la preocupación es creciente en mi voz.

-No seas bobo, claro que estoy bien, deja de sobreprotegerme, ya soy mayorcita para que mi novio tenga que cuidar de mi como si fuese un bebé.

-Vale, pero no te enfades, bebé.

-Oh dios mío, otra vez no…

-Bueno estaré en tu cuarto en diez minutos, ponte guapa Princesa- digo resaltando el ''princesa''.

-Tssssss yo siempre estoy guapa, y no me llames como a una mascota.

-Sé que siempre estas guapa- me he olvidado completamente de la presencia de mi padre, lo cual no es bueno- Voy en seguida ¿vale cariño?

-¿Eres un bobo sabes?

-Es una pena que estés enamorado de este bobo- oigo la risita leve de mi preciosa novia.

-Te quiero, idiota.

-Yo también te quiero Yacker.

Cuelga el teléfono y me siento como si hubiese tocado el cielo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de la mirada fulminante de mi padre, glups:

-Tengo que irme, ya hablaremos más tarde, adiós.

-Claro- dice con algo de decepción y ajustándose la pajarita.

Salgo corriendo del despacho y voy a la habitación.


	21. Chapter 21 Dulces besosy algo más

Nina POV

-Vale, ahora que todos estamos aquí y que tenemos una media hora para hablar antes de continuar las clases- digo rápidamente- os voy a explicar lo que ocurre.

Todos asienten y yo comienzo a relatar:

-La voz que vosotros escuchasteis en el claro era la voz de Senkhara, ella ha vuelto, desde que sabe que en los túneles hay algo más que una máscara, ha conseguido escapar de la prisión a la que la enviamos y ahora deshacerse de ella va a ser difícil, ella se me apareció antes en el lavabo y me está dando instrucciones de nuevo.

Todos se miran entre y si y entonces Amber toma la palabra:

-¿Eso significa, que Sibuna tiene un nuevo misterio entre manos?

-Así es Amber- digo decidida a parecer racional y lo menos asustada posible.

Todos nos ponemos a hablar y en menos de lo que esperaba la media hora ya ha pasado y estamos de vuelta en clase.

El resto del día pasa sin complicaciones y por la noche decidimos no ir a los túneles por motivos de nerviosismo y lo que eso conlleva para las pruebas.

Patricia POV

#A la mañana siguiente#

Me levanto y me siento mejor, ya no me duele el estómago y tengo ganas de comer, me visto rápidamente y me doy una ducha, pero no en ese orden, obviamente.

Bajo las escaleras y me siento en mi silla, tomo algo de desayuno y me voy con el resto a clase, donde Willow como siempre, se encuentra haciéndonos firmar cualquier chorrada para que se la pueda trasladar a House of Anubis.

Durante el descanso me voy con Eddie a casa porque no nos apetece comer en la cafetería.

Vamos a mi habitación y tomo la palabra:

-¿Estas asustado?

-No- niega él- ¿Y tú?

-Un poco…- me abraza con fuerza y me susurra que no va a dejar que nada malo me pase.

-Pero…Si Senkhara ha vuelto… eso significa que Rufus también ha podido volver- noto como sus músculos se tensan alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Patricia, él te raptó cuando yo no estaba, esto no va a pasar ahora, no voy a dejar que te haga nada, nadie, NUNCA.

-Gracias- le susurro, otra vez esa estúpida sensación de deseo, pero lo peor es que todavía lo aumenta más que estemos en un internado y que no haya nadie en casa porque nuestra ama de llaves está comprando y nuestro casero está en una importante reunión.

No aguanto más y lo beso, lo beso mucho y muy fuerte, como si todas mis penas y temores se fueran a esfumar haciendo esto. Él me besa también y entonces una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, Eddie la nota y rápidamente se aparta:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?- la preocupación se nota en exceso en su voz.

-No, no-digo entre jadeos y sollozos- es solo que ahora no estoy segura de nada, no sé lo que voy a hacer con lo de Rufus.

-Sabes que nada va a pasar- mira su reloj- ya ha pasado media hora y llegamos tarde a clase…-dice mas bajito.

-No quiero ir hoy a clase.

-Bien, entonces nos quedamos.

Otra vez esas horribles ganas de besarlo, acerco mis labios a los suyos y nos besamos dulcemente, aunque con fuerza, entonces es él el que toma los mandos. Estamos sentados en mi cama y él me reclina un poco sobre el colchón hasta que está parcialmente subido encima de mí. Pronto empieza a besar mi mandíbula y desabrocha el primer botón de mi camisa. Sé cómo va a acabar esto:

-¿Eddie?- digo ahogando un gemidito.

-¿Si?

-Sabes que estamos en un internado ¿no?

-Sí, ¿y?

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-Nadie puede vernos, no hay nadie en la casa y las clases acaban de empezar-dice con calma absoluta mientras continua besándome en el cuello.

-Si estás tan seguro- termino dejándole ganar esta vez.

Pronto mi camisa se ha ido y la Eddie también, cuando me quita la mía suelta una risita, entonces miro mi sujetador, ¡mierda!

-Vaya ¿esto es por mí?- dice mirándome felizmente.

-No tenía otro ¿vale?- digo mirando con cierto recelo mi sujetador rosa claro con encajes en blanco y un pequeño lacito en color rosa más fuerte.

-A mí me gusta, de todos modos pronto no tendrás que llevarlo.

-Eres un pervertido ¿sabes?- digo golpeándole suavemente la cara.

-Ya bueno, eres tú la que consigues que me ponga así.

Niego con la cabeza y lo beso de nuevo:

-Cállate y bésame.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, su majestad cotorra.

Me quita la falda con rapidez y yo me rio en sus labios:

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Yacker?- dice mirándome.

-Eres un impaciente.

-¿¡Qué soy un impaciente!?- dice fingiendo sentirse herido- he pasado un mes entero contigo viviendo en una casa en la playa de California y no hemos hecho NADA, así que no tengo nada de impaciente.

-Lo que tú digas- le digo riendo ligeramente.

Le desabrocho el cinturón y el botón del pantalón. Me quita las medias esta vez con más cuidado y revela unas piernas desnudas y una ropa interior también de encaje del mismo color con un pequeño lacito en la zona frontal.


	22. Chapter 22 Interrupciones

Eddie se ríe de nuevo y yo hago caso omiso, nos empezamos a besar de nuevo y el desabrocha la hebilla de mi sujetador pero antes de que pueda quitármelo suena su teléfono.

Recoge el móvil y dice:

-Es mi padre, podemos ignorarlo de nuevo.

-Toca la tecla correcta- digo recordando el incidente del lago.

El asiente y corta la llamada nos besamos de nuevo pero el teléfono nos interrumpe:

-OG, voy a cogerlo, sabes que no va a parar hasta que lo haga.- lo coge de mala gana, pero yo me niego a dejarlo ganar esta vez.

Eddie POV

Cojo el teléfono ante la mirada de decepción de Patricia:

-¿Sí?

-Eddie, ¿Por qué no has venido a clase?

-No me encontraba muy bien así que me he quedado en casa haciendo la tarea- miento con agilidad y rapidez, todo gracias a Sibuna.

-Ah eh bien, esto entonces ¿Qué te ocurría?

-Yo- de repente Patricia empieza a besarme y no puedo evitar gemir un poquito.

-¿Eddie?- pregunta mi padre algo confuso.

-¿S-si?- digo entre otro gemido suave, Yacker no para de besarme, además de que esta guiando mi mano hasta la hebilla de su sujetador.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.-digo rápidamente entonces Patricia se levanta de un brinco de encima de mí, coge una manta de mi cama y sale de mi cuarto, yo salgo de mi aturdimiento, pues su bello cuerpo es como que hipnotiza.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, sigo aquí.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En mi cuarto, ya te lo he dicho- en ese momento Patricia entra a la habitación con unas fresas y susurra:

-O cuelgas ahora mismo o te las comerás solo- asiento todavía hipnotizado y digo muy rápido al teléfono:

-Tengoquedejarteadiospapá.

-Buen chico- dice ella sonriendo, nos besamos un rato y hago la pregunta:  
-¿Has tomado la píldora?

-Mierdaaaaaaa, me lo recuerdo todos los días pero al final siempre se me olvida…Lo siento

-No importa, sabía que la olvidarías- digo sacando un preservativo de mi chaqueta que estaba tirada por el suelo de la habitación.

El resto ya lo dejo a la imaginación, porque en esta historia sigue habiendo censura amigos ;)

#Después de ''hacer eso''#

Nos ponemos la ropa interior, aunque nos vemos horribles, Patricia se ríe un poco:

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Llevas mi pintalabios por toda la cara.

-Bueno, eso ha sido casi perfecto.

-Si, lo ha sido- dice ella sonriendo.

-Aunque creo que deberíamos practicar más, ya sabes, la práctica hace la perfección.

-Que bobo eres…Pero por desgracia es cierto.-murmura ella sin alejar la sonrisa de su radiante cara.

-Bueno…entonces ¿Por qué no comenzamos a practicar ahora?- digo con tono seductor mientras le beso el tirante del sujetador y lo bajo un poco.

-Ahora no Eddie, estoy cansada…

-Esta bieeeennnn- resoplo un poco pero acepto.


	23. Chapter 23 Eso estuvo cerca

Niego con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, entonces oímos la puerta de la casa abrirse, mierda, ¿Quién puede ser? Trudy no volvería hasta la hora de la comida, las reuniones de Victor son en la capital y las clases todavía no han acabado.

-¿Eddie?- grita una voz, es mi padre.

Patricia empieza a ponerse nerviosa y a recoger su ropa de la habitación.

-¿Eddie que hago?- dice mirándome súper asustada, no puedo decepcionarla.

-Metete al armario, rápido- digo señalando un gran mueble, ella asiente y corre a su interior.

Me tapo con las mantas la cara y el cuerpo y entonces oigo que la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y que alguien dice:

-¿Eddison?

-Es-estoy aquí- respondo casi murmurando.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo?- dice mientras coloca una mano sobre las sabanas que hay encima de mi cuerpo.

-Tenía ¿frío?

Noto como se sienta en mi cama.

-¿Por qué esta toda tu ropa tirada por el suelo?  
-Bu-bueno, pues no se… yo la dejé así, sé que soy un poco desordenado.

-Vamos quítate las mantas quiero hablar contigo-dice rozando el pliegue de la manta para quitármela.

-NO-grito agarrando con fuerza la manta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me veo horrible.

-Bueno en ese caso recogeré un poco todo este lio de ropa que tienes organizado.

-Gracias…

Noto como se levanta de la cama y oigo pasos y el sonido de la tela, pero entonces se para en seco.

-Eddison

-Es Eddie- le replico.

-No me importa, ¿que se supone que es esto?- dice mientras camina hacia mi cama, su voz suena más enfadada que nunca.

Me he conseguido quitar un poco el pintalabios de Patricia de la cara, cuando mi padre retira las sabanas y me muestra ¿¡la falda de Yacker!? Mierda.


	24. Chapter 24 Mentiras,MentirasyMasMentiras

**Hola a todos! gracias por todo, voy a seguir escribiendo gracias a vosotros, en serio sois perfectos... simplemente no puedo creer que tenga fans y gente a la que le importo y a la que le da igual que tenga cicatrices, oh queria hacer una mencion especial a ''panconpastel'' gracias por todo bonita, eres una gran fan y me encantas, todos me encantais os quiero muchisimo y si os gusta mi historia pues seguire con ella **

**Alba **

**Hello everybody! thank you for everything, im going to continue writting for you. seriously, you ar eperfcest... i cant belive i've got fans and ppl who care about me and who dont care about my scars, thank you all i love you sosososoososo mcuh and if you like my story im going to continue with it *oh, im going to try to write ir in english too, but i dont know if im going to do it well, my english is horrible***

**Alba **

Patricia POV

Sigo escondida en el armario cuando oigo que Eric dice:

-No me importa, ¿que se supone que es esto?

No puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad y entonces abro unos centímetros la puerta del armario y veo al Sr Sweet con mi falda en su mano. Oh no.

S: ¿De quién es esta falda?

E: ¿Es de…de Patricia?- mierda, ¿porque dice eso?

S: Y ¿Por qué está en el suelo de tu habitación revuelta con el resto de tu ropa?-su voz suena como si estuviese a punto de explotar de la furia.

E: Yo…yo la robé.- ¿¡QUE!? ¿PERO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO?

S: ¿Cómo que la robaste?

E: Bu-Bueno, aposté con Jerome a que conseguiría la falda de Yacker, entonces me colé en su cuarto y yo la robé.

S: Muy bien, quiero que lo devuelvas ahora mismo.

E: Cla-claro.

Eddie POV

Rápidamente me levanto de la cama, olvidando que no llevo nada más que la ropa interior:

-Vístete un poco Eddison- dice mi padre con enojo todavía.

Cojo mis pantalones y me los pongo, corro a la habitación de mi novia y abro el cajón donde tiene las faldas.

Mi padre va detrás de mi:

-¿Cómo sabes dónde guarda Miss Williamson su uniforme?

-Eh uh- eso me coge desprevenido- bueno tuve que rebuscar por sus armarios hasta encontrarlo ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, claro.

De repente recibo un mensaje, es de Patricia:

-_Eddie, sigo atrapada en este estúpido armario, entretén a tu padre unos minutos en mi habitación mientras yo corro a la de Nina, porque por si no te has dado cuenta solo llevo mi ropa interior._

_-Eso está echo Yacker y por cierto a mi me gustas todavía mas cuando solo llevas la ropa interior ;)_

Respondo rápidamente.

-Así que papá, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir antes?

-Bueno, siéntate.

Nos sentamos en la cama de Patricia y comienza:

-Eddie, voy a ir al grano, Patricia y tu estáis juntos y yo como padre tengo la necesidad de saber esto y de advertirte de sus peligros- madre mía, ¿está intentando preguntarme lo que yo creo que está intentando?

-Y yo, quería saber si ella y tú todavía sois- se frota las manos intranquilo y lanza suspiros de frustración- si todavía sois, ya sabes, si todavía sois vírgenes- mis ojos se abren como platos al igual que mi boca y todo mi cuerpo se tensa.

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a responder a eso.

-Vamos Eddie, haz un esfuerzo, necesito saberlo.

-¿Por qué mierdas necesitas saber si Patricia y yo lo hemos hecho?- la ira me carcome por dentro, no puede preguntarme eso, además de que estoy completamente seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo de ser buen padre.

-Bueno, yo debería darte la charla sobre todo lo que conlleva tener relaciones y las medidas que debes tomar- voy a replicar ese comentario, cuando alguien entra a la habitación.

**Siento publicar solo un capitulo hoy, pero estoy en la estupida rehabilitacion por culpa del estupido psicologo *yo no estoy loca, es solo que a mis padres les parece que si* bueno, de todos modos, se supone que no puedo usar el ordenador o el movil, pero ¿desde cuando cumplo yo las normas?**

**Alba**


	25. Chapter 25 Cla de teatro

Es Patricia, ella está completamente arreglada y preciosa, con una falda nueva, que debe de ser de Amber y el maquillaje echo.

-Eddie, la maestra me ha dicho que venga a ver si te encuentras mejor- dice ella con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios- Oh señor Sweet, está aquí.- finge ella sorprendentemente bien.

-Yo ya me encuentro mejor voy a volver a clase ¿vienes?- le respondo a Patricia.

-Claro.

-Seguiremos nuestra conversación más tarde Eddison.

-Se-seguro.-tartamudeo un poco.

Vamos a mi cuarto y me pongo la camisa del uniforme.

Patricia POV

-¿De que estabas ablando con Sweetie?

-Nada importante.

Lo miro con cara de desconfianza:

-Puedes decírmelo ¿sabes?

-Créeme, no querrás escucharlo- sale de la habitación y yo lo sigo.

-Créeme, si quiero.- Ew, eso suena como si hubiese dicho que si a una propuesta matrimonial.

-Bueno… es un poco, fuerte- me está asustando, necesito más pistas.

-Creo que podré soportarlo.

-Bueno, él quería saber si nosotros, ya sabes…

-Espera ¿Qué?  
-Que si ya lo hemos…

-Eddie, te he entendido, solo digo que de que va preguntándote sobre nuestra vida sexual. ¿se lo has contado?

-Oh, sí claro… con todo detalle

-¿QUE?

-Patricia, relájate, no le he dicho nada… Aunque ahora ya tengo algo con lo que torturarte-dice con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Sabes que si tu padre se entera de que lo hemos hecho te enviará directo a estados unidos ¿no?

-Oh, no había pensado en eso- murmura mientras me coge por la cadera y me acerca hacia el, me encanta su contacto…

-Está bien, llegamos justos para teatro.

#En clase#

-Hey- saluda Amber- ¿Dónde estabais?

-¿Investigando?- miento rápidamente

-Humm, si tú lo dices…- replica Amber con tono incrédulo.

-Muy bien, siéntense.- llega Miss Denby- ahora vamos a realizar la escena en la que una princesa y un príncipe se declaran su amor uno por el otro- aggggg, eso es tan vomitivo.

-Ahora elijamos a los personajes, ya tengo echa la lista:

*Doncella= Joy –veo la cara de decepción de Joy-

*Bruja= Nina –su cara se tuerce un poco, pero no parece muy enfadada, Joy sonríe un poco-

*Caballero= Alfie –felicidad en la cara del chico-

*Madrastra= Amber

-HEYYYYYY YO TENGO QUE SER LA PRINCESA- Grita Amber con enfado.

-Lo siento Amber, he encontrado a otra chica más apropiada para el papel.

Se enfurruña y mira hacia Nina que le da una mirada compasiva

*Caballero 2= Eddie –su cara se encoje un poco, pero no presenta mucha oposición.

*Amante del Caballero 1: Claire

*Amante del Caballero 2: KT

Wow, perfecto, la amante de Eddie es KT, me pregunto si la cosa podría ir mejor todavía.

*Dama= Willow –empieza a dar saltitos por la clase felizmente-

*Príncipe= Benji –sonríe ampliamente y mira hacia Eddie-

*Princesa= Patricia

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito sobresaltada al escuchar mi nombre.

-Bueno, patricia, debo reconocer que usted tiene pinta de ser princesa, no me pregunte el por qué.

-PERO YO NO SOY UNA PRINCESA Y NO QUIERO SERLO.

-Pues deberá serlo si no quiere suspender la asignatura.

Simplemente me siento en el sofá totalmente enfadada y veo la cara de satisfacción de Benji y la de enfado absoluto de Eddie.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE **

**ALBA**


	26. Chapter 26 Lágrimas de princesa

Eddie POV

Muy bien, aparte de que patricia es princesa y NO mi princesa, es la de Benji, mi archienemigo que intenta robarme la novia cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad.

-Bueno…Parece que eres mi princesa- dice Benji insinuante.

-Ugh, si tú lo dices…- responde Yacker sin mucha atención.

-Tal vez deberíamos practicar un poco del guion, como la pagina 21…

Cojo mi guion con mucho sigilo, página 21, rebusco entre sus líneas, al parecer Benji, que no es más que un humilde joven en el principio, le declara a patricia, una hermosa princesa, su inmenso amor, después de esa escena, hay un beso, un beso que dura algo así como 10 segundo ¿10 segundos? 10 segundos ¡10 segundos!

Me quedo mirando con furia en mis ojos a ellos dos, noto que mi novia se siente un poco incomoda, lo cual es bueno.

-Bien chicos hoy vamos a comenzar por la página- comienza a decir Miss Denby, revisa un momento el guion, y juro haber visto una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- por la pagina 20.

Suben al escenario, patricia se coloca junto a Joy y Willow y la escena comienza:

P: Oh, por dios, ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta a veces? Quiero decir, que es lo que he hecho yo mal, yo solo, solo quería a mi caballero de brillante armadura que me salvase de los grandes peligros- Madre de mi vida, pero esto-esto es como una realidad de lo que esta pasando ahora sobre lo que patricia piensa que esta surgiendo con Keddie, noto la mirada de Amber hacia la señorita Denby, está claro que no soy el único que cree que ella lo ha hecho a posta- ¿Pero realmente quiero a ese caballero? ¿Realmente quiero a ese hombre que solo me hace sufrir? ¿Realmente quiero a alguien a quien no le importo tanto como las otras damas preciosas?- vale ahora entiendo porque yo soy el caballero y porque KT es mi amante.

W: Bueno, princesa, usted no se preocupe- recita Willow con una voz cantarina, ajena a todo lo que esta pasando- estoy segura de que su caballero volverá y estará con usted por siempre.

P: Me gustaría creer eso, vaya si me gustaría, pero no es tan fácil- su voz suena tan rota- pero creo que el que de verdad merece mi corazón es otra persona, alguien que puede que no sea muy rico, o muy famoso, pero él es como mi alma gemela y se… sé que el jamás me dañara, que siempre me será fiel y que nunca me hará sufrir, como el caballero de brillante armadura me lo hizo a mí- dice patricia mirándome de vez en cuando.

J: Pero señorita Priscila, el caballero es quien más le conviene, no puede dejarlo escapar, es su pasaporte a un nuevo mundo, él es perfecto, créame que lo es.

Patricia traga saliva, no es divertido representar su propia vida.

P: Lo siento… créanme muchachas, yo no puedo hacer esto, sé que a quien realmente mi corazón ama es a aquel pobre joven, él era tan apuesto, romántico y encantador, sé que debo ir con él.

Mi paciencia está llegando a un límite, veo la sonrisa de Benji, pues él sabe que su turno para actuar se acerca.

W: Oh Princesa, no se que es lo mejor para usted, pero sabe usted que nosotras nos encargaremos de saber si dicho caballero tiene alguna amiga especial.

Esta es en la frase en la que Yacker tiene que hacer como que llora:

P: Tal vez, lo mejor sea acabar con esto- las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y puedo apreciar a la perfección que realmente no está actuando- tal vez solo debería olvidarme de ese caballero, olvidarme de el otro joven, olvidarme de todas mis obligaciones, solo olvidarme de quien realmente soy, correr lejos, en contra del viento siempre, tal vez lo único que necesite… tal vez lo único que necesite sea olvidarme de ese caballero, del que sé que no soy poseedora de su corazón- las lágrimas corren cada vez más rápido, no puedo soportar verla llorar.

Dicen algunas frases mas sin importancia, entonces entra en escena Benji, dicen algunas frases y el momento decisivo llega:

B: Oh Priscila, debes saber que mi corazón te pertenece y siempre te pertenecerá, tu eres como una preciosa rosa blanca y se que yo solo soy un manojo de zarzas, pero me pregunto dia a día si tu me amas como yo te amo te a ti.

P: Bueno, Peter, ya no tendrás que acerté esa misma pregunta a diario, porque- patricia me lanza una mira, es una mirada intensa llena de sentimientos y emociones- porque creo que yo también te amo-termina ella dirigiéndose hacia Benji.

Lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Amber, al igual que por las de patricia.

Entonces aquí llega, el beso, el gran beso, Benji se acerca a patricia y coloca su brazo alrededor de su cintura patricia coloca su mano libre en el cuello de Benji, y en ese momento sus labios se rozan, al principio parece un insignificante beso, pero entonces Benji la reclina un poco hacia atrás, y veo como su lengua pide entrada en la boca de mi novia, al principio ella se niega pero finalmente y tras morder su labio inferior, no tiene más remedio que abrir la boca. Al final de diez horribles segundos, los peores de mi vida sin duda, el beso se acaba y la señorita Denby felicita a los actores, rápidamente observo como un corro de chicas se forma alrededor de Patricia.

Tras varios minutos de cotilleos incesantes entre las chicas decidimos volver a la casa, pues las clases ya se han acabado.

Vamos a la sala de estar, Victor sigue en esa reunión en la capital y Trudy dijo que tendría que atender un asunto importante esa noche, así que no podría quedarse en la casa.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE**

**ALBA**


	27. Chapter 27 Tormentas

**Bueno, antes de nada voy a SQUEE un poquito:**

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OMGGGGG NUEVA GENTE ESTA SIGUIENDO MI HISTORIA Y COMENTANDOOOO NO ME LO PUEDO CREERR *SINTIENDOSE DEMASIADO BIEN COMO PARA PREOCUPARSE DEL PSICOLOGO* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

**Ala, ya estaaa os quiamooooo (quiero+amo) sois los mejores, pero eso si, debeis seguir comentando si quereis que siga con la historia, por que sino nos e si os esta gustando.**

**Alba**

Nadie POV

Los chicos están muy aburridos, Fabian y Nina están teniendo una charla sobre las clases, Joy, Amber y Willow están alrededor de Patricia, mara y Jerome están haciendo los deberes y Alfie esta mirando embobado a Willow. Eddie esta observando a Patricia, se ve tan hermosa… KT esta mirando a Eddie y a patricia con cierto recelo en su mirada, mientras que Mick está fuera haciendo deporte, pero no tarda en llegar, está empapado:  
-Chicos, hay una inmensa tormenta afuera, tenéis que ver esto.

Todos se levantan interesados y se acercan a la puerta, y efectivamente un gran temporal se ha desatado, todos sonríen y se rien, las tormentas son buenas, al día siguiente no tendrán que ir a la escuela si está todo muy inundado o sigue lloviendo, todos sonríen, todos menos Patricia, ella le tiene pánico a las tormentas, si, Patricia Williamson, la chica sin miedos, tiene miedo de una simple tormenta, nadie sabía de ese miedo, a excepción de Joy que la mira con mucha cautela y su rostro se encogió al darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, pero todo este miedo tenía una razón:  
Cuando patricia tenía 14 años, decidió que ya estaba muy harta del mundo en el que vivía de ser distinta, de no poder aclarar nada en su vida, de tener que ser la gemela secundaria, la que menos importaba, decidió escaparse una noche de esa estúpida casa, no se lo dijo a nadie, solo le dejo una carta he la que se lo explicaba todo a Joy, ella corrió lejos muy lejos, pero entonces empezó a diluviar, era una tormenta fuerte, muy fuerte, el temporal empezó a calarle la ropa, entonces empezó el viento ella era arrastrada por este muy fuertemente y una de las veces su cabeza se golpeó con el tronco de un árbol. Patricia se quedó inconsciente pero gracias a la nota que le dejo a Joy consiguieron encontrarla y salvarle la vida, pero todo esto quedó en secreto, nadie lo sabía, solo Joy y los médicos que la curaron.

Patricia POV

Trago saliva, un temporal, no por favor. Entro rápidamente y me encierro en mi habitación, un minuto después Joy está allí diciéndome que no va a pasarme nada y que todo va a estar bien, yo solo asiento.

-Patty, deberíamos bajar abajo un rato, estaría bien si tuvieras un poco de compañía.

-Aggg, lo que digas…

Bajamos a la sala, cuando toco el suelo con el pie de repente unas mariposas feroces se desatan en mi estómago, ¿Qué me pasa últimamente?

Nos sentamos en el sofá y vemos una película, que resulta ser una estúpida comedia romántica. Genial. No podía ir mejor…

**Tengo que decir lo siento otra vez, sobre lo corta que es *suspiros*, pero ya sabeis por que... de todos modos queria hacer un especial homenaje par alguein que es practicamente mi heroe:**

**RIP Cory Monteith (11 mayo 1982- 13 julio 2013) forever is my heart *stay strong lea***

**COMENTAD LOVELIES **


	28. Capítulo 28 Prueba o verdad

**Hola mis bellezas, Alba aquí! Lo primero de todo:**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OS GUSTA MI HSTORIA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**-SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE he recibido muchas cartas de fans y practicamente e estado llorando durante 15 minutos, gracias a todos, sois tan perfectos! **

**ASI QUE DISFRUTAD DE ESTE CAPITULO!**

**-Alba**

Tras verla, por alguna razón me siento como, no sé, mas feliz, creo. Entonces veo el resplandor de un gran rayo, salto un poquito de mi asiento y doy un gritito ahogado, Joy se da cuenta y centra la atención de la sala en ella:  
-HEY, ¿Y si jugamos a verdad o atrévete?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Grita Amber.

-No por favor….- suspiro al tiempo que murmullo estas palabras.

Nadie tiene en cuenta mi comentario y pronto ya estamos todos en círculo.

-COMENCEMOS- Grita emocionada Willow que ya ha conseguido trasladarse a la casa.

Amber coge una botella de agua vacía y la hace girar en el centro del círculo, el tapón de la botella señala a Willow que sonríe encantada.

-Willow, ¿prueba o verdad?- dice Alfie felizmente.

-¡VERDAD! SQUEE- Dice emocionada la chica.

-Bien…-murmura Amber- ¿Quién fue el primer chico al que besaste?

-Robert Minlinson, en octavo grado- dice Willow sonriendo.

La botella gira otra vez y se posa sobre KT:

-KT, ¿prueba o verdad?- dice Nina.

-Verdad…

-¿Quién es el chico que te parece más atractivo de aquí?- Dice Willow ajena a lo que pasó en el campamento.

Todos tragamos saliva y nos movemos incómodamente, esto va a ser raro, muy raro.

-Humm…Yo diría que Eddie- Nadie dice nada, pero todas las miradas van de Eddie a mí y de mí a KT.

-Vale…- Dice Mara rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

La botella gira de nuevo y señala a Jerome:

-PRUEBA O VERDADDDD- Grita entusiasmada Mara.

-Voy a optar por verdad, porque estoy agotado y no me apetece hacer ninguna prueba…

**Reviews Sweeties **


	29. Chapter 29 Numeración de las chicas

**Bueno perfecciones, como e recibido tanto amor de vuestrav parte e decidido hacer un capítulo doble hoy! YAYYY quiero decir SQUEEE**

**DISFRUTAD MIS COSITAS :3**

-Numera a las chicas según su atractivo físico- dice Amber felizmente.

-Vale… a ver….Yo diría que:

Mara-1O (esta se sonroja)

Nina-8,5 (sonríe suavemente)

Amber-8,75 (se enfurruña un poco)

KT-7 (asiente sin mucho entusiasmo)

Willow-9 (se ríe un poquito mientras se sonroja)

Joy- 7,5 (mira hacia el suelo algo decepcionada)

Trix-9,9 WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Qué?

Eddie POV

¿Perdón? Jerome le acaba de dar un 9.9 a mi novia, que fuerte me parece…. ¿y si le gusta? ¿y si en realidad se aman en secreto? ¿y si ya lo han hecho? Vale Eddie pausa, estas delirando patricia solo te quiere a ti.

Todos lo miran algo extrañados, pero rápidamente giran la botella otra vez y recae en Mick.

Este elige verdad, vaya es una noche de pocas pruebas.

-Mick, tienes que responder la misma pregunta que yo- dice Jerome expectante.

Mick asiente y comienza a numerar:

Joy- 10

Mara-7

Nina-8

Amber-8,5

Willow-7

KT-7

Patty-9,8

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?, VALE YA ¿NO? ¡ES MI NOVIA! LA MIA, NO LA SUYA, DEJAD DE PONERLE NOTAS TAN ALTAS YAA, QUIERO DECIR QUE ES CALIENTE, PERO ES MIII NOVIA.- Soy idiota, pienso en voz alta…

-¿Estas celoso o algo así?- dice Patricia mirándome extrañada.

-No, no lo estoy- digo poniendo esta cara -_-''.

-No tienes por qué estarlo- dice Mick

-Es cierto…- dice Jerry- que Patricia sea sexy, no significa que te la vayamos a quitar, ni nada asi, espera, ¿he dicho eso en voz alta?, Dios Mío… algo está pasando…

-¿has dicho que mi novia es sexy?- digo con horror.

-Bueno lo es… solo mírala- dice Alfie tapándose la boca al instante.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que es sexy, pero ¿Qué haría una chica como ella con unos chicos como nosotros?- Dice Fabian poniéndose rojísimo al instante.

-Sigo aquí ¿sabéis?- dice Yacker.

REVIEWS MY CUTIES

Alba


	30. Chapter 30 Píldoras de la verdad

-¡Mirad esto!- Grita Nina que ahora esta en la cocina- píldoras de la verdad, alguien las debió de echar en la comida, lo que significa que ahora diremos la verdad SIEMPRE. Pero tranquilos el efecto solo dura 24 horas, y si hemos cenado a las 8, significa que el efecto se pasará a las 8 de mañana.

-Wow, si, que lista es, si sabe contar y todo- dice Mara tapándose la boca en seguida- lo siento no quise decir eso…- se sonroja profundamente.

Nina POV

Decido mandarle un mensaje a Sibuna rápidamente:

_Reunión Sibuna esta noche en mi habitación a las 12 en punto, tengo MUY malas noticias._

_-Neens_

Todos los Sibunas comprueban su móvil y asienten, pero entonces un trueno horrible retumba en toda la habitación y patricia chilla de forma muy aguda, parece Amber.

-¿Yacker?- dice Eddie- ¿estás bien?

-¿¡Cómo voy a estar bien idiota!? Hay una tormenta gigantesca ¿y tú pretendes que este bien?- En seguida noto el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

-Whoa, vale tranquila, cotorra, no pasa nada es solo una tormenta, es inofensiva- dice Eddie intentando parecer dulce y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Pero entonces otro relámpago ilumina la casa y de repente todas las luces se van, un apagón.

Se oyen varios grititos ahogados y escalofríos.

-Vale mantengamos la calma- dice mara- no pasa nada, es un simple apagón, sigamos con nuestro juego y punto.

-Sí, sigamos con el juego- dice Joy al tiempo que se acerca a Patricia.

Joy POV

Buf, pobre Patts, realmente estas píldoras de la verdad van a ser horribles. ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto?

El juego de prueba o verdad comienza de nuevo, sé que debería haber reaccionado enfadada o algo así cuando Mick le ha dado esa nota tan alta a Patricia, pero a mí me ha dado un diez, asi que al fin y al cabo no me puedo quejar.

La botella gira de nuevo y cae sobre Amber, me decido a hacerle una pregunta:

-Ambs, ¿Qué pareja crees que ha tenido sexo?

-Pues… si tuviera que ponerlas en orden- dice decidida la rubia- de quien lo haría el último y quien el primero sería algo así como:

Jara, Fabina, Moy, Amfie, Peddie.

-espera ¿Por qué nosotros los primeros?- dice algo extrañado Eddie.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita sabiendo que ya lo han hecho, pero resulta ser una mala idea porque todas las miradas se posan en mí de repente.

-no lo sé- dice Amber contestando a la pregunta de Eddie- pero es que patricia y tu sois más lanzados, ya sabes.

-Prefiero no rebatir ese comentario- dice Patty, que parece un poco más blanca de lo habitual y eso que apenas puedo ver nada.

La botella gira de nuevo y se coloca sobre Eddie. Este elige reto, asi que Alfie se prepara:

-Vale tengo el reto perfecto- grita Alfie- tienes que llamar a tu padre y decirle que Patricia está embarazada.

Todos empiezan a reírse como locos, madre mía es el mejor reto del mundo.

**a ver mis preciosidades, estoy intentando subir todos los dias, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo! :S, pero no os preocupeis voy a seguir subiendo, aunque esto se pone dificil, por que aparte de tener que esconderme cuando uso el movil o el portatil tambien tengo que esconder el pen drive en el que tengo la historia, por que como comprenderies, si mis padres descubren que yo escribo este tipo de historias seguramente me matan o peor, me dejan sin mas peddie, en fin REVIEW MIS BELLEZAS**

**-Alba **


	31. Chapter 31El reto de Eddie

**Asi que aquí estoy otra vez, siento no haber subido ningun capítulo ayer, pero es que ahora mismo mi vida es un completo desastre, tengo que decir lo siento por adelantado si los proximos capítulos son un poco tristes, pero es que casi siempre plasmo en mis historias mis sentimientos, de todos modos os quiero mas que a mi vida**

**-Alba**

-Está bien, está bien… lo haré, pero si le da un infarto me las pagareis- dice Eddie riéndose.

-El señor Sweet va a matarnos…- dice Patricia soltando una risita- ponlo en manos libres.

Eddie marca el número y lo pone en manos libres:

E: ¿Papá?

S: Eddison- se nota cierta emoción en su voz. Eddie no debe llamarlo a menudo.

E: oye papá, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener nietos?

S: Lo-lo cierto es que no… Quiero decir, todavía estas en el instituto y tu hermana Melania, solo tiene 14 años, tal vez en unos diez años o algo así, sí que me gustaría ser abuelo.

E: Puede que el proceso se adelante un poco…- murmura Eddie

S: ¿A qué te refieres?- el pánico es notable en su voz.

E: Tengo grandes noticias: ¡PATRICIA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

S: ¿¡QUE!?

E: Asi es, voy a ser papá.- dice Eddie con mucha emoción en su voz.

S: pero eso es horrible ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- el horror es palpable en su voz.

E: Humm… creo que todos sabemos de dónde vienen los bebes.

S: DIOS SANTO, es horrible que hayáis tenido relaciones sexuales, pero es todavía peor que las hayáis tenido sin precaución.

En estos momentos toda la casa estalla de la risa y se oye a un confuso señor Sweet al otro lado de la línea.

S: Eddison, ¿Qué está pasando?

E: jajajajajaja Papá, es todo una broma, Patricia no está embarazada jajajajajajaja

S: ¿qu-que?

E: jajajajaajaja tendrías que haberte escuchado jajajjajajajaja

S: entonces ¿solo ha sido una broma? Adolescentes… esto tendrá consecuencias.

Cuelga el teléfono y nuestras risas se hacen todavía más fuertes que antes.

**REVIEW CUTIES**


	32. Chapter 32 Conversaciones nocturnas

**Bueno pues hoy, mis padres estaban fuera *como de costumbre* asi que tuve tiempo para escribir un capítulo doble, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MIS AMORES **

**-Os quiere la de siempre...**

Mick POV

-Bueno, que puedo decir, me encanta Joy y todo eso, pero patricia… patricia tiene algo especial, tiene algo que me encanta, daría mi vida por ella, es tan bonita y esa actitud rebelde…, para que mentir, me encanta.

Hemos decidido ir a dormir ya y yo estoy hablando con Jerome, sobre lo de la nota que le hemos dado a Trixie.

-En realidad Trix, es como una hermana para mí, pero a veces siento lo mismo que tú.

-Odio estas píldoras de la verdad, yo no quiero que Eddie intente pegarme por que piense que me pone su novia.

-Lo se… pero de todos modos, Eddie es un capullo, quiero decir ¿Cómo le pudo hacer tanto daño a Patricia y que ella lo perdonase?

-Obviamente no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro…- digo suspirando muy frustrado ante el hecho de que jamás será mía.

-Pero esa no es nuestra única preocupación…hay un montón de chicos que están detrás de ella, ¿no has oído a Fabian y Alfie? ¿y el beso de Benji? Por favor, le ha metido la lengua hasta la campanilla…

-Jerome… ¿Tú crees que Patricia y Eddie lo han hecho?

-No lo sé… pero si lo han hecho sería porque Eddie ha insistido y todo eso…

-Ugh, en serio que quiero lo mejor para Patty, pero me gustaría tanto que dejase a ese idiota de Eddie…

Nos acostamos *no penséis mal queridos, me refiero a cada uno en su cama* y nos decidimos a dormir.

Eddie POV

Ya estoy en mi habitación pero ni si quiera se me pasa por la mente la idea de dormir ahora que se que probablemente Senkhara está husmeando por aquí mi temor porque algo le pase a Yacker se va haciendo cada vez mayor.

Al final no puedo más y me levanto, estoy caminando hacia la habitación de Yacker, me siento en su cama, está todavía más guapa cuando duerme, así que solo me tumbo a su lado y le agarro de la cintura como suelo hacer, de repente un gigantesco trueno me hace tener un escalofrío, doy un respingo y patricia se gira hacia mí:

-¿Eddie?- dice medio dormida.

-Tss, sigue durmiendo cotorra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dice ahora más activa.

-No podía dormir, así que he venido contigo.

-¿¡y por qué diablos crees que conmigo dormirás mejor!?

-contigo SIEMPRE lo hago todo mejor- ella menea un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa y la coloca sobre mi pecho.

REVIEW PLEAASE


	33. Capítulo 33 Sibuna y tentaciones

**Hola! Siento muchísimo, no haber actualizado, pero esque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero bueno de todos modos, este capítulo esta dedicado a mi mejor amigo, Sergay, que actualmente empezó a leer mi novela, aunque chicos, teneis que saber algp, esta novela es algo asi un diario de mis sentimientos plasmados en una historia asi que practicamente estais leyendo mi diario, espero que os guste :P**

**-alba**

Estar durmiendo con Yacker supone grandes tentaciones para mí, así que lentamente escurro mi mano por debajo de su camiseta, recorro su vientre y paso por el ombligo, llego al costado y repiqueteo los dedos allí, esto le hace cosquillas y sonríe, pero es obvio que sigue dormida porque si no ya me habría echado la bronca, por tocarla así. Suavemente poso mi mano sobre su espalda, en la parte baja, cercana a las caderas, y hago que se aproxime más a mí, si eso es posible, cuando esta entre mis brazos siento como que nada puede hacerle daño, como que está segura de cualquier peligro, porque si le pasase algo a mi Yacker, yo… yo me moriría… subo la mano por la espalda, hasta que esta se topa con el broche del sujetador, lo rozo ligeramente y esas ardientes ganas de desabrocharlo vuelan por mi estómago con rapidez, subo la mano un poco más hasta llegar al tirante y lo bajo un poco, beso su cuello ligeramente, pero ella no se despierta, lo beso de nuevo y esta vez se retuerce un poco, una sonrisa cruza su cara, entonces abre los ojos lentamente, poso mis labios con ligereza sobre los suyos, tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente me devuelve el beso, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de donde tengo mi brazo, entonces coloco un dulce beso en su cuello, pero para mi sorpresa se gira hacia el otro lado y susurra:

-Hasta mañana, idiota.

Sonrió para mis adentros, ese idiota se traduce como un ''te amo, cariño''.

KT POV

Parece que mi truco de las píldoras de la verdad está empezando a hacer efecto, mi plan está a punto de comenzar, estoy intentando dormir cuando oigo que la puerta se abre y que alguien entra y se sienta en la cama de Patricia, entonces hay una breve conversación entre ella y la otra persona que resulta ser Eddie, grr como odio a esa chica.

Quedan tan solo 20 minutos para la reunión Sibuna, lo que significa que pronto Eddie, Fabian, Alfie y yo estaremos solos, es lo más probable, dado que siempre nos dividimos en dos grupos.

Duermo un poco pero de repente alguien irrumpe en nuestra habitación medio gritando:

-¡Chicas, dios mío, Eddie no está en la habitación!- pero rápidamente su tono de voz va bajando cuando se da cuenta de que hay alguien al lado de Patricia- y eso es porque está aquí…-dice en un susurro y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bueno de todos modos son las 11:55, vamos al lugar de reunión de Sibuna, ya que ''alguien'' nos ha despertado- dice Eddie algo molesto.

Patricia POV

Nos levantamos de la cama y vamos junto a Fabian, KT se levanta unos segundos después y nos sigue también.

Estamos en la habitación de Amber y Nina, Alfie acaba de llegar y entonces Nina toma la palabra:

-Chicos…Mi medallón a estado brillando y hoy… hoy he soñado con Sarah- un coro de ''oh'' ''Wow'' y ''que te ha dicho'', se forma en la habitación.- Estábamos en lo cierto chicos, Senkhara ha vuelto.

Nos miramos unos a otros con mucho terror, quiero decir algo pero mi voz tiembla demasiado, trato de calmarme un poco y cuando finalmente lo consigo articulo unas palabras con total lentitud:

-Eso significa que Rufus…- quiero continuar pero me quedo helada y no tengo fuerzas para acabar la frase.

Eddie que parece todavía más blanco que yo dice el final de mi frase:

-…que Rufus está de vuelta.

Nina asiente. Esto es tan horrible, noto como la mirada de Eddie se posa en mí, me agarra la mano con fuerza, y me acerca más a él. Quiero llorar, quiero llorar mucho, pero no puedo, no puedo permitirme llorar más, y menos en público. Tomo una respiración profunda, pero entonces las cosas empiezan a ponerse borrosas y corro al baño a vomitar. Ugh. Otra vez no. Pronto todos acuden, Eddie me toma entre sus brazos y me dice palabras de consuelo, pero entonces yo me revelo:

-Muy bien, no voy a permitir que nos quedemos aquí aterrorizados, vamos a luchar contra esos dos de nuevo y vamos a enviarlos donde estaban, así que vamos ahora mismo a los túneles.

Todos me miran con admiración y veo un destello de orgullo en los ojos de Eddie.

Fabian POV

Bajamos a los túneles con total sigilo, estamos en ese maldito tablero, pero creo que donde de veras encontraríamos pistas sería en la cripta de Frobisher, se lo digo al resto y resultan estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero debido al temporal no podemos salir en medio de la noche, así que esperaremos hasta que amaine.

REVIEW CUTIES


	34. Capítulo 34 Lo que pasó en America

#A la mañana siguiente#

Eddie POV

Tenemos mala suerte, muy mala suerte. Hoy habrá clases, puesto que la tormenta amainó durante la noche, todos estamos de bajón, pero como ni Trudy ni Victor están aquí, intentamos parecer más felices.

Me doy una ducha rápida y bajo corriendo a desayunar, están todos allí, todos menos Joy, Jerome y Yacker, Jerome y Yacker, una sensación de celos me recorre al pensar que podrían estar juntos.

Y así es, en un par de minutos aparecen los dos, Patricia está muy blanca y Jerome a su lado le roza el brazo con suavidad, Jerome le susurra algo a mi novia y esta asiente y se va.

Me levanto y la sigo pero Jerome me para:

-Déjala -dice con dureza- está enferma, no se encuentra muy bien.

-Será mejor que vaya a verla.

-NO- Dice él rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiere verte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- digo con horror.

-Eres un idiota ¿sabes?- dice Nina.

-Pero… no entiendo nada- digo muy confuso, ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Entonces entra Joy, esta también muy pálida y dice con tono de autoridad:

-Alguien puede explicarme por qué coño está mi mejor amiga encerrada en el baño.

-Ella lo sabe- dice con aparente calma Jerome.

-¿Qu-que sabe?- dice Joy mientras le tiemblan las piernas.

-Nina y Amber se lo contaron anoche- dice mirando a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué le contaron?- digo intentando guardar la calma y reprimirme las ganas de matar a Jerome.

-Nada que te interese- me grita Amber.

-Espera, yo tampoco lo entiendo-dice Joy.

Amber se acerca al oído de Joy y le susurra unas cuantas palabras de repente Joy pega un respingo y me da una bofetada, sube corriendo las escaleras y empieza a gritar el nombre de Patricia.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?

-¿¡Engañar a Patricia tal vez!?- la ira y el sarcasmo son notables en su voz.

-Yo nunca la engañé- digo medio gritando.

-¡Te liaste con KT durante el verano! ¡Una semana después de cortar con Patricia!

-Eso no es engañarla, además, solo lo hice para olvidarla

-Hay muchas formas de olvidar a una chica, pero esa sin duda, esa es la peor- dice Jerome dejando escapar toda su rabia acumulada- desde luego besando a la chica con la que pensaba tu novia que la engañabas no es una muy buena forma de olvidarla.

-¿¡Os acostasteis!?- grita Mara con horror.

-¡Desde luego que NO!- digo horrorizado.

-KT- Amber se dirige hacia esta- ¿lo habéis hecho?

KT POV

Aquí está, aquí está mi momento, yo no he tomado esa estúpida píldora de la verdad por lo que allá voy:

-Sí, lo hicimos- intento disimular mi sonrisa pero me cuesta mucho.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO KT, ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR TAL COSA?- Dice Eddie con desesperación.

-Eddie es mejor si se lo decimos nosotros que si se entera por otras personas…-digo intentando sonar muy dulce.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada- dice el frustrado.

-Bueno, yo estoy diciendo la verdad, porque ayer tome la cena y según dice Nina, la píldora estaba en algo de la cena…

-¡yo también cené aquí!- oops, me ha pillado, pero yo pienso rápido.

-Cierto, pero no probaste el agua, tu solo bebiste refresco y todos nosotros bebimos agua, eso explica que la píldora estaba ahí.

-Pe-pero, es que no hicimos nada.

-Eddie…En serio, basta ya de mentir- dice Fabian al tiempo que se levanta y corre escaleras arriba, seguramente en busca de patricia.


	35. Capítulo 35 La verdad duele

Patricia POV

Anoche Nina y Amber me llevaron a su habitación otra vez y Nina me contó algo horrible.

#Flashback#

N: Patricia, tenemos que decirte algo.

P: Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

A: Nina vivía en el mismo barrio que Eddie, cuando estaban en América.

P: Oh, bien, ¿y qué?

N: cuando te fuiste de América, alrededor de unos cuatro días después, Joy me llamó y me dijo que estabas fatal y llorando desconsolada. Yo no me sentía muy bien, entonces decidí salir a la playa para ver si encontraba a Eddie.- hizo una larga pausa.

P: ¿y bien?

A: ella lo encontró.

N: Así es, él estaba con KT, y se estaban besando…

P: ¿QUE?

N: Pensé que lo mejor sería ir allí y gritarle de todo, pero decidí que debía darle una oportunidad para que te lo contase…

A: pero no lo ha hecho…

P:-lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas- pero, eso, eso es… es imposible…

N: lo siento mucho…

P: quieres decir ¿Qué cuando yo estaba llorando como una boba en Inglaterra, él estaba liándose con KT en América?

A y N:-Asienten con tristeza-

P: Yo no puedo más…

A: Lo entendemos y lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir ya…

Me fui a mi cama, pero no dormí en toda la noche.


	36. Capítulo 36 Viejas costumbres

#Realidad#

Estoy encerrada en el baño de chicas, y puedo oír constantemente patadas en la puerta y los gritos de Joy, Jerome y Fabian, no quiero salir, no voy a salir. E oído también, que lo hicieron, esa es la gota que colma el vaso, según Eddie, él era ''virgen''… además de engañarme me miente.

Ya he sufrido suficiente por un tiempo, creo que es el momento de volver a ese hábito que dejé de lado hace varios años, me acerco lentamente al armario en el que tengo todas las cosas para arreglarme, abro con cuidado la puertecita del mueble y cojo un estuche, abro la cremallera y rebusco en él, hasta que encuentro lo que busco, unas pequeñas y afiladas tijeras, aparecen delante de mí, su color plata resalta con las luces fluorescentes del baño, toco con suavidad la punta de la tijera y me siento en el suelo. Tomo una respiración profunda y clavo la pequeña tijera en mi muñeca, hago un corte, es bastante profundo y sale mucha sangre, cojo un papel con agua y lo aprieto contra mi muñeca, pronto la sangre empieza a disminuir. Hago tres cortes más y repito el proceso del papel. Lavo las tijeras y las guardo en el estuche, me coloco un brazalete sobre las cicatrices y salgo a fuera.

-¡Patricia!- grita Joy al verme y me abraza con fuerza, yo me contengo las lágrimas.

Oigo suspiros de alivio que provienen de Jerome y Fabian y entonces los pasos de alguien que sube, espero que sea Eddie, pero en su lugar aparece mara:

-Chicos, hay que irse ya o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Asiento y voy con el resto, la muñeca me duele porque el brazalete no para de rozar la herida, decido quitármelo, puesto que las mangas de la camisa son largas y taparan la herida, o eso espero.

Eddie POV

Yacker no ha desayunado y ahora está sentada en el asiento de detrás de mí, Alfie y Joy peleándose por sentarse a su lado, finalmente Joy consigue echar a Alfie que acaba por sentarse con un tipo, Matt.

De vez en cuando intento mirar furtivamente a patricia, pero resulta casi imposible. Los periodos pasan rápido y entonces llega la clase de natación.

Me voy al vestuario y me cambio, pronto estamos listos, llevamos esos estúpidos slips apretados de color granate con el escudo de la escuela en la cadera derecha.


	37. Capítulo 37 Clases de natación

Patricia POV

Estoy agotada, no he comido nada, ni pienso hacerlo, si Eddie quiere a KT son obvias las razones: ella es mucho más guapa y delgada que yo, bueno tal vez si dejo de comer adelgazare.

Me pongo el bañador, y me miro al espejo, me siento tan horrible, no me veo como yo quiero verme: estoy gorda y soy fea, ¿Quién iba a quererme? Pienso suspirando con tristeza, entonces lo recuerdo, ¡los cortes! Todos los van a ver. Intento pensar en algo, pero rápidamente llega KT, lleva el bañador granate oficial de la escuela, con el escudo en el pecho en la parte derecha. Le queda perfecto, ella es tan delgada y morena y guapa…

Coloco la toalla sobre mi muñeca izquierda, que es donde están los cortes.

Llego con las demás a la piscina, los chicos están sentados en el banco de al lado y noto las miradas de Jerome, Eddie y Benji.

Entonces Miss Scarlett, nos manda a Amber y a mi meternos en el agua, oculto mi muñeca tras mi espalda y me meto en la piscina, la profesora dice:

-Miss Williamson y Miss Millington, por favor hagan dos largos.

Empiezo a nadar y me siento bastante mareada, me pesa el cuerpo y me canso con rapidez, pero no puedo parar, entonces otra vez, ese dolor de estómago insoportable, no lo aguanto, pero no voy a rendirme ahora, ya he acabado los largos y me agarro a la escalerita exhausta.

Es el turno de Nina y KT, KT nada tan rápidamente y bien que me recuerda a una sirena, entonces me doy cuenta de que yo he debido de parecer un transatlántico.

Salgo de la piscina sin pedir permiso y le digo a Miss Scarlett:

-No me encuentro muy bien, voy a ir a la enfermería.

Salgo de allí a toda velocidad, me ducho y me cambio, me quedo en la sala común, pero pronto llega el resto.

Joy POV

¿Qué le pasa a Patricia últimamente? Es la hora de la comida y todos estamos en la mesa, todos menos Patricia, transcurre sin ningún problema, menos por las miradas amenazantes de Jerome hacia Eddie.

Durante la tarde termino la tarea, pero no hago nada interesante, bueno sin nombrar la cita con Mick, fuimos al parque.

Ahora es la hora de la cena y por suerte, Patricia está aquí.


	38. Capítulo 38 Reunión Sibuna

Eddie POV

Estamos todos cenando y Yacker ha aparecido, menos mal, está empezando a asustarme, desaparece más a menudo de lo que me gustaría.

¡Hay espaguetis! A todos nos encantan, todos nos ponemos un gran plato menos Patricia que se limita a darle sorbitos a su vaso de agua:

-¿Ocurre algo Patricia?- le pregunto algo preocupado- No estas comiendo nada.

Todo el mundo nos mira y tras un breve silencio Patricia me mira y me dice en voz baja y pausada:

-Solo ignórame- su voz suena tan fría, algo le pasa y voy a averiguarlo.

Pronto llega el postre y hay una gran tarta y, bueno, alguna fruta que nadie toca, nadie a excepción de Yacker, esto es súper raro, no sé qué está pasando.

Patricia POV

Todos comen la maravillosa comida pero yo me limito a beber un poco de agua y a comerme una manzana, rápidamente me levanto de la mesa y dejo el plato y el cubierto que he utilizado en el fregadero y corro en dirección a la planta de arriba, me encierro en el baño y rebusco en mi estuche hasta que las afiladas tijeras aparecen ante mí.

Hago los cortes en mi muñeca y tengo que ahogar un par de grititos, esto duele demasiado y tengo muchísima hambre, pero no puedo rendirme ahora, cojo mi teléfono y me siento en el suelo del baño, me meto en internet y busco ''formas de bajar de peso rapidamente'', la primera página que me sale es una en la que dice que si he comido demasiado me meta los dedos en la garganta y vomite.

La verdad, lo había oído varias veces, pero también había oído hablar de la bulimia y la anorexia, yo no iba a ser eso, claro que no, y aunque me lo propusiera tampoco lo conseguiría…

Vomito, Ugh, asqueroso, pero tengo que hacerlo, y de todos modos ya he estado vomitando anteriormente, así que en parte me he acostumbrado un poco.

Me voy a la cama corriendo aunque solo son las ocho, pongo el despertador a las doce para la reunión Sibuna y duermo un poco.

Mi despertador suena y yo le pego un golpe, intento no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Joy que sigue dormida, me levanto de la cama y de repente un mareo horrible y corro al baño a vomitar, ¿en serio me queda algo en el estómago que vomitar? Parece que sí.


	39. Capítulo 39 Podemos ir solos

Voy a la habitación y Nina y Amber me miran con tristeza, pero la mirada de Amber se desvía hacia Alfie, este la mira rogante, debido a su extraño comportamiento me decido a preguntar:

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Alfie me ha engañado con Willow- lagrimas asoman por las mejillas de la rubia.

-NO te he engañado, solo ha sido un reto- se defiende Alfie.

-Has besado a otra chicaaaa, eso es engañarme- dice Amber entre sollozos.

-¿Sabéis?, yo creo que deberíamos suspender la reunión Sibuna de hoy, nadie está en condiciones de ir a la cripta- dice Nina bajando un poco la mirada.

-Debemos actuar cuanto antes, no podemos darnos el capricho de saltarnos una noche como esta- dice la estúpida de KT.

-Bueno, tal vez podrían ir a investigar solo algunos de nosotros- objeta Fabian.

-Yo puedo ir- dice Eddie decidido y me mira.

-¡Y YO!- Chilla KT un segundo después de que Eddie dijera que va.

-Pues iré yo también…- suspira Fabian mirándome.

-NO, quiero decir… que no es necesario- dice KT- Eddie y yo podemos apañárnoslas solitos.

Puta, eso se define en una palabra: P-U-T-A.

KT POV

¿Es que no pueden dejarnos tranquilos? Solo necesito una noche para hacer que Eddie sea mío.

-Uh...Eh…Bu-bueno, si estás tan segura, supongo que no pasa nada porque vayáis los dos solos, volved en una hora y decidnos los avances- tartamudea Fabina, se me ilumina la cara y sonrío ampliamente.

-Bien, vamos Eddie- digo intentando contener la alegría que me inunda.

Voy con Eddie hacia la cripta y los dos estamos muy callados, demasiado callados, tengo que romper el hielo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo te sientes al ser el Osirio?- digo intentando sonar muy dulce.

-Bien, supongo- responde él sin muchos ánimos, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Y tu relación con Patricia… supongo que se a aca- me corta

-Sí, se ha acabado, y todo porque nos vieron besándonos en la playa…- dice él molesto.

-Yo no entiendo cómo podías seguir con ella, hay mil chicas mejores.

-A mí me parece que no, no hay ninguna mejor que Patricia.

-Eso es solo porque estás ciego- resoplo frustrada.

-De todos modos, ya la he perdido ni si quiera sé por qué estamos hablando de ella.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor para esta clase de rupturas?

-¿Qué?

-Empezar otra relación con rapidez- creo que no hay indirecta más directa que esa.

-No creo que eso sirva- dice riendo amargamente- y aunque lo intentase estaría buscando a alguien que fuese una copia de Patricia, y eso no existe… solo existe la original.

-Eddie, puedes empezar una relación con quien quieras, eres genial, y encontrarás a una chica genial, estoy segura de que está mucho más cerca de lo que piensas- digo al tiempo que doy un paso y me acerco a él.

-Gracias KT, siempre haces que me sienta mejor, aunque debo preguntarte algo- mi cara se ilumina de repente- ¿por qué dijiste que nos habíamos acostado es los Estados Unidos?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Aparte de no pedirme salir también me pregunta eso, ugh, vaya mierda.


	40. Capítulo 40 La cripta

-Es mejor que busquemos pistas ahora- digo intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Bien…-suspira él.

Nos pasamos unos 40 minutos buscando pistas sin encontrar nada, finalmente decido sentarme apoyando la espalda contra la mohosa pared.

-Eddie déjalo, no vamos a encontrar nada, no por ahora.

El asiente y se sienta junto a mí. Rápidamente empieza a teclear en su teléfono, intento espiar con quien habla, pero solo consigo ver los dos últimos mensajes:

_Déjala en paz, a ella ni si quiera le gustas, ella es mía._

_-Eddie._

_Que yo sepa ella decidió cambiar de novio hace unos días después de que se enterara de que la engañaste con KT, yo jamás le haría eso._

_-Benji._

Cuándo Eddie lee este último mensaje puedo ver como su cara se vuelve roja de ira, supongo que están hablando sobre Patricia, ugh, estúpidos…

Entonces se me ocurre otra idea para hacer que Eddie se acerque todavía más a mí:

-Eddie, tengo un poco de frío, ¿no tienes frío?- finjo un escalofrío.

-Uh… no demasiado la verdad…-sigue tecleando como un loco mientras se quita la chaqueta de cuero- pero puedes coger mi chaqueta supongo que no la necesito.

Sonrío, mi plan avanza correctamente.

Fabian POV

Ya ha pasado una hora y KT y Eddie no están aquí, debería avisar a todo Sibuna para ir en su búsqueda, pero realmente no me parece bien llamar a Patty y Amber, están en un momento un poco… difícil, en sus relaciones, así que simplemente voy a llamar a Nina y Alfie.

Dos rings y Nina coge el teléfono:

-¿Sí?

-Nina vamos a ir a buscar a KT y Eddie, porque están tardando mucho, te espero en cinco minutos en la entrada de la casa.

-Bien, allí estaré Fabes, espera un minuto a que llame a Ambs y Patricia.

-No, Nin- pero ella ya ha colgado, esto va a ser extraño, ellas no están en condiciones de ir a otro misterio.

Eddie POV

Le dejo la chaqueta a KT, mientras me peleo con el idiota de Benji, ugh, no lo soporto, ¿por qué quiere todo lo que tengo? Quiero decir, mis amigos, mi escuela, MI NOVIA.

Compruebo la hora y veo que deberíamos estar en casa desde hace diez minutos, me levanto con rapidez y zarandeo un poco a KT que se había quedado dormida, ella abre los ojos y yo le digo:

-Vamos KT, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella solo asiente y nos ponemos en camino, me acerco a la puerta de la cripta y la empujo un poco, pero no se abre, empujo más fuerte repetidas veces, pero nada, estamos atrapados.


	41. Capítulo 41 La chaqueta

**Hola a todosssss, hoy tenemos con nosotros a unas personas muy especiales, saludad a los residentes de la casa de Anubis.**

***Vítores y aplausos***

**Yo: Bueno chicos, ¿Qué os está pareciendo mi historia?**

**Alfie: Es muy guay, pero no me gustó cuando Amfie tuvo la pelea.**

**Amber: Si tú no hubieras besado a Willow nada habría pasado.**

**Alfie: Te lo he dicho Amber, no fue mi culpa, fue un reto, además es solo una historia cálmate.**

***Empiezan a pelear***

**Yo: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

***Paran***

**Mara: a mí me está gustando mucho la historia, pero, por otra parte me parece muy inapropiada para algunos públicos.**

**Yo: Mara, para, está calificada T, y hay censura ¿Qué más quieres? No estamos en un convento.**

**Mara: vale… lo siento….**

**Mick: ¿QUIEN ME HA ROBADO EL PLATANO?**

**Joy: ¿Mick?**

**Mick: HE DICHO QUE DONDE ESTÁ MI PLATANO.**

**Patricia: OMG, no otra vez…**

**Willow: ¿Otra vez?**

**Fabian: Mick tiene una obsesión con los plátanos… cree que hablan y todo.**

**Amber: ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS CON VICKY!**

**Willow: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SIIIIII**

**Nina: YO VOYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Mara: Yo también tengo que ir quiero comprar el próximo libro de química.**

**Alfie: yo no quiero ir de compras *pataleta de niño pequeño***

**Willow: aww, no te preocupes Alfie, iremos a la tienda de video juegos.**

**Amber: Cállate Willow, él irá conmigo, porque es MI novio.**

**Willow: vaya Amber, tu aura es muy oscura hoy…**

**Mick: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOO TE ENCONTRARÉÉÉÉ**

**Jerome: Hey… ¿Dónde están Patricia y Eddie?**

**KT: ….**

**Jerome: alguien está celosa….**

**KT: vete a la mierda, todos sabemos que estás enamorado de Joy en secreto.**

**Jerome, Joy, Mick y Mara: ¿¡QUE!?**

**Yo: ¡KT ERES UNA LIANTA, SINO PARAS TE PIENSO ENCERRAR EN EL CUARTO OSCURO CON EL PLÁTANO DE MICK!**

***Vale, no me he dado cuenta de lo que he dicho hasta que lo he dicho***

**Patricia: WHOA, ¿Qué me he perdido? *llega***

**Jerome: Nada, estabas muy ocupada comiéndole la cara a Eddie…**

**Yo: ¿Dónde está Eddie?**

**Patricia: Preparando tortitas…**

**Mick: ¿ALGUIEN A DICHO TORTITAS?**

**Yo: Bueno creo que es suficiente… ¿alguien quiere hacer el descargo de responsabilidad? Si, voy a ser responsable por una vez en mi vida.**

**Amber: YOOOO**

**Yo: Bien, adelante.**

**Amber: House of Anubis, sus personajes y el plátano de Mick, no pertenecen a Alba, duh, todos sabemos que si pertenecieran a Alba hubiera habido ya bebes Peddie y Eddie nunca jamás volvería a llevar camiseta…**

**Patricia: ¿perdón?**

**Yo: HEY ¿QUIEN QUIERE LEER EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY? *desvía la atención***

**Todos: YOOOO**

Patricia POV

Nina toca con suavidad a mi puerta y dice que me levante que debemos ir a buscar a KT y Eddie porque todavía no han vuelto. Entonces siento una punzada de celos, quiero decir, sé que hemos roto, o no hemos roto, la verdad ni si quiera lo sé, no hemos hablado desde que me enteré de lo que pasó en América, tal vez no estemos juntos y eso significa que se pueda liar con KT, no lo sé, no tengo ni idea, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo, miedo de perder algo muy importante en mi vida, tal vez en realidad KT mentía y no se habían acostado y yo estoy haciendo el ridículo y poniendo en peligro una relación perfecta, ni siquiera estoy segura….

Vamos a la cripta y Fabian toca en la puerta con fuerza para que nos oigan.

-¿¡YACKER!?- Oigo la inconfundible voz de Eddie, esa sensación de chispas me recorre y me recuerda al primer día cuando nos conocimos, rápidamente salgo de mi trance, porque Fabian grita algo:

-Eddie, KT, ¿ESTAIS AHÍ?

-SI, SI, ESTAMOS AQUÍ, ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS, SACADNOS.

Fabian nos manda empujar la puerta, lo hago con todas mis fuerzas pero apenas he comido y mi ayuda no sirve de mucho, finalmente lo conseguimos la puerta se abre violentamente y allí están Eddie y KT, Eddie está junto a la puerta y KT en una esquina encogida, sobre los hombros lleva una chaqueta, es… es la chaqueta de Eddie.

. . . . . . . .Frío.

Noto las lágrimas acechantes pero me recompongo, ya no somos nada, NADA.

Llegamos a la casa y le pregunto a Eddie si puedo hablar un segundo con él, a solas.

Nos sentamos en el sofá como aquella madrugada antes de la acampada.

-Oye cotorra, mira sé qué estás enfadada, pero te juro que no hicimos nada, y podemos superar esta crisis estoy seguro de que podemos.

-Eddie…no, no podemos.

-Es-estas…estas… ¿cortando conmigo?

-No te lo tomes como una ruptura… solo….solo como un pequeño descanso.

-¿Un descanso? Un descanso… eso es exactamente lo que le dijo mi padre a mi madre cuando se fue a Inglaterra y nos abandonó- noto como los ojos de Eddie se inundan de lágrimas.

-Eddie, nosotros no somos como nuestros padres, nosotros….somos nosotros, es solo una pausa, para poder asimilar todo esto.

-Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres Yac-Patricia, lo respeto.

**SE LO QUE ESTAIS PENSANDO, ¿POR QUE A ACTUALIZADO 8 CAPÍTULOS EN UN DÍA?, BUENO ES POR COMPENSAROS POR NO ACTUALIZAR A DIARIO Y POR QUE TENGO UNA NOTICIA BUENA Y MALA:**

**ME VOY DE VACAS, LO QUE SIGNIFICA WIFI DE MIERDA Y POCAS VECES, ASI QUE COMO MUCHO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR 2 VECES A LA SEMANA, PERO MIRAD LA PARTE BUENAAAAAA HABRÁ MUCHOS MAS CAPÍTULOS Y MAS LARGOS YAYYYY, NOS VEMOS ES UNOS DIAS!**

**-VUESTRA AMANTE DE PEDDIE BABIES FAVORITA!**


	42. Chapter 42

**OH DIOS MIO, LO SIENTO TANTO CHICOS! OS E ECHADO MUCHÍSIMO DE MENOS, PERO YA E VUELTO, Y NO PIENSO VOLVER A IRME, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTAD DE ESTO MIS QUERIDÍSIMOS:**

**Hola mis bellezas ¿Qué tal? Yo sigo aquí escribiendo como siempre, así qu-**

**Amber: HOLAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Yo: ¿Amber? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Amber: ¿recuerdas que en el anterior capítulo estuvimos aquí?**

**Yo: sí, ¿y qué?**

**Amber: hemos hablado con el director de HOA y nos ha dicho que podemos venir a visitar tu historia todas las veces que queramos.**

**Yo: ¡Eso es genial! **

**Todos: *llegan***

**Yo: HOLA CHICOS**

**Todos: ¡Hola Alba!**

**Yo: ¡Amber! Amo tus zapatos**

**Nina: Yo tengo los mismos, los compramos el otro día.**

**Mara: *leyendo un libro sobre metafísica teórica***

**Patricia: Joy… te he dicho que no voy a salir así *se esconde detrás de Mick***

**Joy: VAMOS PATTY ESTAS PRECIOSA**

**Patricia: parezco una barra de caramelo**

**Mick: ¿ALGUIEN DIJO CARAMELO?**

**Alfie: ALIENSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Yo: chicos basta, callad ya.**

**Mick: Duérmete plátano, duérmete pequeño, duérmete ya…. Lalalala duérmete luz de mi alma, duérmete….**

**Joy: ¿Por qué Mick le está cantando una nana a un plátano?**

**Yo: DUH, sino no puede dormir…**

**Eddie: ¿Alguien ha visto a Yacker?**

**Alfie: Está detrás de Mick.**

**Eddie: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

**Alfie: pues que está literalmente detrás de él.**

**Patricia: *sale de detrás de Mick con un vestido rosa con brillantes, una diadema con forma de corona, y un maquillaje muy muy rosa***

**Eddie: *su mandíbula cae hasta tocar el suelo***

**El resto menos Amber y Joy: *sus mandíbulas caen hasta tocar el suelo***

**Eddie: ¿Cotorra? ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**Amber: Perdió una apuesta.**

**Joy: Contra nosotras.**

**Yo: Vaya, estas muy guapa Patricia.**

**Patricia: Oh cállate, sin cachondeos.**

**Eddie: No, realmente te ves muy sexy.**

**Mick: SILENCIO MI PLÁTANO ESTÁ INTENTANDO DORMIR.**

***Requetón repentino aparece***

***Senkhara y Sarah aparecen en fantasmas***

**Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

***Senkhara y Sarah empiezan a perrear con el requetón***

**Senkhara: DA-LE DU-RO**

**Sarah: YEAHHHHHHHHH DALEEEEEE UN, DOS, UN, DOS, TRES**

***Visión demasiado horrible cómo para que mis ojos la soporten***

**Yo: OH DIOS MIO PARAD PARAD PARAD.**

**Joy: ¡Rápido que alguien haga el descargo de responsabilidad para que esta tortura se acabe!**

**Eddie: House of Anubis no pertenece a Alba, y tampoco sus personajes, por cierto Yacker aquí hay un idiota qué te está llamando *cara de celos***

**Patricia: *se ajusta el pendiente* oh sí, es Benji, hemos quedado para tomar algo, espero que no te importe *le besa la mejilla***

**Yo: WHOA WHOA WHOA, LO SIENTO PATTY PERO TU NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE.**

**Eddie: ESO**

**Patricia: ¿y por qué no?**

**KT: dejadla ir si da igual *mirada sugestiva hacia Eddie***

**Benji: *entra* Hola bonita, ¿estas lista?**

**Patricia: em, no me llames bonita y sí estoy lista.**

**Eddie: ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA LLAMAR BONITA A MI NOVIA?**

**Benji: No será tu novia por mucho tiempo.**

***empiezan a pelear***

**Yo: BASTAAAAA O SINO OS OBLIGARÉ A VER UN MONTÓN DE MOMENTOS KEDDIE.**

***Paran***

**KT: eyyyyy, los momentos Keddie son preciosos.**

**Amber: No flipes….**

**KT: Al menos mi novio no me engaña con otra**

**Amber: Oh no, no has dicho eso….**

***Lloros***

**Mick: oh genial habéis hecho llorar a mi plátano…**

**Yo: ¡BUENO YA ES SUFICIENTE! KT Y EL PLÁTANO DE MICK AL CUARTO OSCURO. AHORA.**

***Los meto en el cuarto oscuro con Senkhara y Sarah***

**Yo: Ahora empecemos la historia, Benji puedes quedarte si quieres pero no intentes nada con Patricia si no quieres una cirugía de cara rápida.**

Patricia POV

Me fui a la cama tras hablar con Eddie, me sentía tan mal… Hablé con Joy de lo ocurrido y ella me dijo que había hecho lo correcto, pero podía ver en sus ojos un destello de inseguridad, decidí acostarme y vi que KT hacía lo mismo. Estuve girando en mi cama unas dos horas y entonces una nube negra apareció en la habitación. Senkhara. Corrí muy rápido hasta llegar a la habitación de Nina, desperté a Amber y Nina, y entonces la nube nos siguió y dijo unas palabras con un eco horrible:

-¿Creíais haberos desecho de mí? Muajajajajaja insolentes... ahora tenéis en vuestro pequeño club a La Elegida, El Osiris y a la descendiente de Frobisher, pero no os confiéis…. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar…- y con eso Senkhara desapareció en una nube negra con la misma rapidez con la que había venido, avisamos a los chicos de Sibuna y a KT, todos parecen sorprendidos, conseguimos volver a dormir, pero estoy tan asustada, ¿qué pasa si Rufus me vuelve a secuestrar? Ya no tengo a Eddie… ya solo me queda Sibuna, pero eso no me proporciona la misma seguridad que Eddie.

#Mañana siguiente#

Eddie POV

Anoche fue duro, pero supongo que estoy más o menos bien, la verdad es que lo pasé muy mal cuando vi que Yacker estaba en peligro.

Voy al desayuno pero ya es bastante tarde así que tengo que comer solo con Jerome.

-Buenos días- digo en un susurro.

No hay respuesta.

-¿Sé puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Y a ti? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti?

-A mi nada- estoy empezando a perder los nervios.

-Te lo advertí, idiota, le rompiste el corazón a Trix y ella te perdonó, pero lo has hecho otra vez, así que espero que estés contento y que no esperes que seamos amigos.

Se levanta y sale de la sala muy mal humorado, suspiro, me levanto también y emprendo mi camino hacia el colegio.

A primera hora tenemos química, genial química, justo lo que yo tenía antes con Patricia, debemos hacer no sé qué mezcla, no estoy prestando nada de atención.

-Eddie tú vas con Claire, vamos, vamos, haced lo que yo os he dicho- dice mi padre.

Me levanto resoplando de mi pupitre y me acerco al de Claire, ella es una chica muy vergonzosa, tiene el pelo largo y rubio un flequillo que le tapa los ojos pardos, me siento a su lado y me sonríe tímidamente.

-Eddie, vierte el sulfuro líquido y mézclalo con la melanina **(A/N: LOL, no tengo ni idea de que son esas cosas pero suenan muy científicas)**

-Claire, no me encuentro muy bien, ¿podrías hacerlo tú por favor?

-Oh claro, que tonta- dice sonrojándose, creo que le gusto.

Rápidamente se acaba química y toca teatro, me arrastro hacia el salón.

Miss Denby se nos acerca y dice que vamos a representar la página 34 del guion rebusco hasta encontrarla, genial, simplemente genial, hay un beso, un beso entre el caballero uno y la amante del caballero uno, lo que significa KT y yo, también hay una escena en la que salen Benji y Patricia, estoy un poco nervioso, no sé qué puede pasar.

Me coloco en escena KT frente a mí y susurro con desgana las palabras que hay escritas en mi guion:

-Oh Kayla, amada mía… ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?

-No lo sé, no lo sé… pero mientras sigamos en palacio, vernos será cada vez más difícil…

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro- digo dando un resoplido, ella asiente y es hora del beso.

Gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y yo la imito sus labios se posan suavemente sobre los míos, y debo admitir, que el beso no está nada mal, le devuelvo el beso y entonces sin si quiera saber lo que hago pido entrada a su boca con mi lengua, ella acepta rápidamente, entonces alguien me agarra fuertemente del hombro y cuando despego mi cara de la de KT, una bofetada me la cruza, ¿Jerome me acaba de pegar?

-¿De qué vas, tío?- me grita muy enfadado.

-¿A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO?

-El beso debe durar 5 segundos, ¡5! No casi un minuto.

-Miro extrañado, y me doy cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.

Miss Denby aplaude y dice que es el turno de la siguiente escena, Benji y mi Yacker suben a escena:

-Debo irme, hay una importante guerra y nos necesitan a todos allí- dice Benji.

-Pero no puedes dejarme, no ahora- dice con un hilito de voz.

-No te estoy dejando, es solo un pequeño descanso- mis ojos se agrandan rápidamente, eso es exactamente lo que hablamos anoche, patricia palidece y suspira conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Si…supongo que es solo un descanso…

Entonces Benji la coge de las muñecas, patricia suelta un gritito:

-¿Qué te pasa?- oigo susurrar a Benji.

Patricia POV

Benji me ha cogido de las muñecas, duele, duele mucho, ahí están las cicatrices intento contener un grito pero apenas puedo entonces inclina su cabeza y me pregunta en un susurro que me pasa, murmuro un nada y él acerca su cara a la mía y pone sus labios sobre los míos, pero durante el beso (que no estaba en el guion) me agarra las muñecas con más fuerza. Entonces todo se torna en negro y hasta ahí recuerdo.

Jerome POV

Benji está besando a Patricia cuando de repente ella se cae, así sin más ella está en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la piel muy blanca, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar porque estoy en estado de shock pero rápidamente corro a su lado:

-Patricia, patricia- la zarandeo y rápidamente mi visión se nubla. ¿Estoy llorando? Oh dios mío… Estoy llorando.

Pronto hay un corro alrededor de ella, la mayoría la mira confusa y puedo ver el miedo en los ojos de Joy, ella va apartando a gente a codazos se agacha al lado de Patricia y grita a los demás para que se vayan ellos se niegan, pero finalmente obedecen de muy mala gana, Eddie no se mueve ni un centímetro, está casi tan blanco como Patricia.

-FUERA- Le grita Joy al borde de las lágrimas.

Joy está a punto de decirme algo cuando un ruido de ambulancia se oye afuera, después pisadas a gran velocidad y unos tíos muy extraños suben a Patricia en una camilla y se la llevan antes de que pueda decir nada.

Corremos fuera de la escuela, donde la mayoría de los alumnos están debido al estruendo provocado por las ambulancias.

El tío que lleva a mi amiga en la ambulancia grita que uno puede acompañar a Patricia, Eddie rápidamente intenta correr dentro pero Joy se lo impide y dice que irá ella, Eddie se opone totalmente pero con una gran habilidad Joy salta en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y cierra la puerta dejándonos con la boca abierta a Eddie y a mí.

Joy POV

Estoy en la ambulancia con Patricia, se lo qué está pasando, claro que lo sé. Es extraño que nadie más se haya dado cuenta. Quiero decir, Alfie, Fabian, Jerome y Amber deberían haberse dado cuenta después del comportamiento extraño de Patricia de estos últimos días.

Resoplo un poco y niego con la cabeza dejando que algunas lágrimas recorran mi rostro. No puedo creer que haya roto su promesa, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho otra vez y que ni siquiera me haya dicho nada, lo peor de todo la razón por la que lo ha hecho es un chico… estoy tan triste, de cierto modo la comprendo, pero era una promesa… nuestra promesa.

Pronto la ambulancia llega al hospital y de nuevo se llevan a patricia, me siento en la sala de espera y pronto llegan Trudy, Victor y el resto de residentes de Anubis.

Nadie dice nada, me acerco a Jerome que me mira con simpatía pero puedo ver en su mirada que no está nada sereno, he dejado de llorar hace un rato pero ahora sin ningún motivo aparente empiezo de nuevo, Jerome se percata de mis lágrimas y me saca afuera:

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

-Si…- susurro de forma casi inaudible.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Y por qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

-Necesitaba oírlo de ti.

-Pues no… no estoy bien, no estoy nada bien.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, solo ha sido un mareo.

-¿Un mareo? ¿Eso es lo que creéis que es lo que ha pasado?- digo con tono incrédulo.

-Pu-pues sí... eso creemos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Ahora mi llanto ha aumentado.

-Jerome, ella ha incumplido mi promesa- noto como un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. De ningún modo.- niega el.

-Jerome acéptalo, ha pasado de nuevo y me ha mentido, ni si quiera confía en mí ya…

-Tiene que haber otra explicación Joy, tiene que haber otra…

Respiro hondo.

-He visto las cicatrices- digo.

-Pero. Pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… no lo sé…

-Pero yo sí- dice Jerome.

-¿Cómo?

-Es por esa idiota de KT y por ese imbécil de Eddie, empezó a actuar extraño cuando se enteró de lo que pasó entre ellos dos en el verano pasado, esto tiene que acabarse antes de que esto acabe con ella.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado Jerome?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotros: Patricia, Alfie, Fabian, Amber, tú y yo. Antes todo era perfecto, éramos inseparables, todo era genial. Después llegaron Mara y Mick, y bueno los aceptamos, estaba bien. Pero entonces llegaron Nina, Eddie, KT y Willow. Y todo se volvió distinto, todo cambió. ¿Por qué?

-Por que las personas cambian Joy, eso es lo malo del paso de los años que poco a poco cada uno elige un camino y se van distanciando.

-Yo no quiero que nos distanciemos.

-Eso nunca pasará.

Noto el aliento cálido de Jerome en mi cuello y giro un poco la cabeza para encontrarme directamente con sus ojos que brillan como nunca, poco a poco acercamos las cabezas y nuestros labios chocan, es una sensación rara, pero agradable, da la impresión de que estoy a salvo, me gusta cómo se siente y por unas milésimas de segundo me olvido por completo del resto del mundo y me centro solo en sus cálidos labios.


	43. Chapter 43

**Yo: Aquí de nuevo!**

**Joy: Oh dios mío… ese capítulo fue absolutamente precioso.**

**Mick: No me gustó…**

**Eddie: Lo mismo digo.**

**Yo: Mick no puedo prometerte nada, pero Eddie, tranquilo la historia es Peddie, así que se centrará en Peddie, pero realmente necesitaba renovarme y soy una gran fan de Jeroy.**

**Eddie: Eso espero…**

**KT: ese capítulo me encantó**

**Patricia: fue odioso! Alba como has podido hacer que se besen?!**

**Amber: ES CIERTO es que ahora ships Keddie. *cara de pánico***

**Yo: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAAJAJJAJAAJJAJA, ni de coña.**

**Amber: más te vale…**

**Nina: yo echo de menos Fabina.**

**Amber: y yo Amfie…**

**Willow: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Yo: Vale tranquilos tranquilos…. De verdad…. Todo se va a arreglar, lo prometo, pero de verdad que en todas las historias tiene que haber un poco de drama, cosas de escritoras adictas, no os preocupéis.**

**Plátano: Bueno, pues haré el descargo de responsabilidad.**

**Todos menos Mick: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Mick: Os lo dije no estoy loco *tic nervioso en el ojo***

**Yo: Me gusta el chocolate.**

**Victor: pero que estáis haciendo aquí niños irresponsable, a la cama YAAAAA**

**Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJ no**

**Amber: Eso, que tenemos una historia que escuchar.**

**Patricia: si, se supone que tiene que ser Peddie *murmullos***

**Yo: tranquila Patty, te prometo que será Peddie. Peddie Babies Promise.**

**Joy: Oh My Gosh, esto va en serio, ha hecho una promesa Peddie Babies.**

**Victor: Miss Millington, Williamson y Mercer a la cama AHORA.**

**Yo: Oh Vicky no te pongas celoso, te puedes quedar a escuchar la historia si quieres.**

**Victor: Esta bien, pero después a la cama, ¿entendido?**

**Ben: Oye Alba, tengo una pregunta.**

**Yo: Dispara.**

**Ben: Esto no es una indirecta porque yo apoyo Batricia-**

**Yo: EW**

**Ben: Bueno sigo, tú estás escribiendo sobre parejas y todo eso… pero tú ¿tienes novio?**

**Yo: Em….Uh….Eh….Yo….Es-esto….Humm…ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO.**

**Ben: WHOA WHOA vale… tranquila.**

**Fabian: Voy a hacer el descargo de responsabili-**

**Plátano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LO VOY A HACER YO!**

***Pelean***

**Yo: FABIAN! PLATI *Si, le he puesto un apodo ¿Qué pasa?* SE LO PIDIO PRIMERO, TU EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ¿VALE?**

***Se enfada y se va a una esquina***

**Plátano: House Of Anubis y sus personajes no pertenecen a Alba, solo los acontecimientos que les ocurren, y el resto son idea de la autora.**

**Yo: Aquí va el capítulo. From España to the world! *jejejeje, siempre quise decir eso* **

Eddie POV

Estoy nervioso, muy nervioso, en cuanto Joy se ha montado en la ambulancia he corrido hasta mi padre y sin decir nada y ante sus quejas e atrapado sus llaves del coche. Corrí con rapidez hasta llegar al vehículo y entré de un salto, ni si quiera tengo carnet de conducir, pero se un poco de conducción debido a que en América mis amigos y yo siempre cogíamos los descapotables de las chicas con las que nos liábamos.

Conduzco a 130 km/hora oigo cientos de pitidos e insultos, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es llegar al hospital para asegurarme de que Patricia está bien.

Finalmente entro en el parking, derrapo un poco y aparco entre dos plazas de minusválidos. Corro hasta entrar en el hospital y casi sin aliento llego a la recepcionista y jadeando le pregunto por Patricia Williamson.

Ella me da una mirada simpática y me dice que se encuentra en la plata 3, habitación 601. Entro en el ascensor y aprieto el botón en el que pone 2, y después maldigo en voz alta, subo a la planta 2 y aprieto el botón 3, se me está haciendo eterno este viaje en ascensor.

Corro por el largo pasillo pintado de blanco, leo los números de las habitaciones en voz baja:

578, corro más rápido. 589. 591. 593. 595. 597. Casi al final del pasillo me paro a tomar aire estoy agotado, pero de nuevo comienzo a correr. 599 y finalmente la 601.

Me coloco enfrente de la puerta, mi respiración es agitada, y el corazón me va a cien por hora, agradezco estar en un hospital, oigo los murmullos en el interior, deben de ser los médicos y enfermeras. Me alejo lentamente de la puerta y me siento en la sala. No me he dado cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña niña pelirroja.

Tiene la piel muy blanca y parece nerviosa, juguetea con su brazalete negro y se ajusta la falda, me recuerda un poco a Patricia y sonrío levemente. Ella se gira hacia mí, tiene los ojos cobrizos y llorosos:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella en un murmullo.

Al principio no sé si se está refiriendo a mí, pero me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie más en la sala, así que le respondo suavemente:

-Mi novia- siento una punzada de dolor al pensar en que ya no lo es- se ha desmallado.

Ella me sonríe con amargura.

-Estará bien, estoy segura.

-Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

-Están operando a mi hermanita…- dice conteniendo un sollozo, la niña no debe de tener más de 9 años.

-Todo saldrá bien, aquí son muy profesionales- me sonríe levemente y se levanta.

-Voy a beber un poco de agua.

-Está bien- no sé por qué pero mi conversación con esa pequeña me ha animado un poco, de repente siento la presencia de otra persona en la sala y me giro para ver a Joy sosteniendo un café con ambas manos mientras tiembla.

-Hey- dice ella de forma casi inaudible.

-Hola- suspiro.

En 15 minutos llegan el resto y Trudy y Victor, me dolió no ver a mi padre aquí, siendo que este es un momento tan difícil para mí, pero supongo que me ha fallado, otra vez.

Joy y Jerome se van, y tras veinte minutos regresan, están actuando muy raro, y no sé por qué, pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar en estos momentos.

Entonces una voz desconocida:

-Buenos tardes- ¿Tardes? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado esperando? Compruebo mi reloj. 5:30- Están esperando a Patricia Williamson ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es- dice Fabian seriamente.

-Muy bien- la voz de la enfermera suena muy dulce, rebusca entre los papeles que tiene en las manos, y coge uno de ellos- vale, pues esperen dos minutos, el diagnostico está casi completo.

En toda la sala se oyen suspiros nerviosos, palabras de consuelo y caras nerviosas.

La enfermera vuelve:

-Según los diagnósticos realizados, el desmayo de Patricia se ha debido a dos causas: Pérdida de sangre, y falta de azúcar.

-¿Cómo que pérdida de sangre?- digo alterado.

La enfermera me mira compasiva y responde:

-La joven tiene unas cicatrices en las muñecas, debió de hacerse cortes y eso fue lo que provocó la pérdida masiva de sangre en tan poco tiempo.

-TE LO DIJE JEROME, TE LO DIJE- Se oye a Joy sollozar en el pecho de Jerome que le acaricia suavemente el pelo.

-¿Disculpe?- dice suavemente la enfermera- ¿Usted sabía lo de los cortes?

Joy solloza otra vez y nos mira uno a uno y después suspira:

-Sí, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero anteriormente, me lo había dicho, yo empecé a sospecharlo cuando comenzó a actuar extraño pero no quería presionarla a nada.

-TU LO SABIAS Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA- Digo prácticamente gritando.

La enfermera pide calma y dice:

-La próxima vez que piense que esto esta ocurriendo, señorita, avise de inmediato a algún adulto responsable.

Joy asiente tristemente, pero sabiendo que no va a decirle nada a nadie. Patricia es su mejor amiga, y jamás la traicionaría.

-Antes de que le podáis hacer ninguna a visita- prosigue la enfermera- necesito haceros unas preguntas- dice señalando a Trudy y Victor- En primer lugar: ¿Patricia estaba teniendo una conducta rara últimamente?

-Sí, desde luego, apenas hablaba o hacía vida social- dice Trudy preocupada.

-Bien- le enfermera apunta algo en los papeles- ¿ha estado comiendo con normalidad?

-Si, por supuesto que si- dice Trudy.

-No, para nada- interrumpe Mara- se saltaba todas las comidas y cuando venía solo bebía un poco de agua o comía una fruta.

-¿Qué?- dice Trudy alarmada.

-Bueno, pues eso ha sido lo que ha provocado en parte este desmayo, a partir de ahora tenéis que hacer que coma con normalidad y que no se salte ninguna comida.

Todos asentimos a lo que dice la enfermera.

-Ahora podéis entrar a verla.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola queridos míos, la escuela empieza en dos dias, esto es un gran lio, no se de donde voy a sacar tiempo para actualizar... Pero lo sacare! Por otra parte, tengo que deciros que en los siguientes capitulos tendre conmigo a mi nuevo ayudante becario sin sueldo AKA Sergay, el es que me ayuda con las escenas erm... Las escenas... ¿Maduras? jajajajaja, bueno no importa, como hoy no estaran con nosotros los residentes de Anubis e pensado que sería una buena idea contestar a las reviews del anterior capitulo, asi que aqui van:**

**Melisa Mayte: Gracias cielo! Eres un amor! Tus reviews me encantan tanto!**

**Alison Dilaurentes: AW! Me alegro mucho de que te encante mi historia! y SQUEEEEE Peddie Babies!**

**Camipotter: Jajajaaja, sabes? Yo tambien me dedico ha hacer teorias locas sobre todo lo que leo o veo, es muy divertido, y probablemente a eso se debe mi falta de sueño! jajaja**

**BigDick1 & BigDick99: Me puedes hablar en castellano porfis? Yo-no-entender-cani.**

**IsaSibuna: AW muchas gracias amor! Me encanta haceros reir, y sobre todo me encanta que os guste mi historia!**

**Gracias a mis super estupendos fans por todo! Este capitulo extra largo es en vuestro honor amores!**

Patricia POV

Abro los ojos y estoy en una sala pintada de blanco, me duele todo el cuerpo y estoy tumbada en una cama reclinable con una bata de color rosa claro, giro la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que tengo unos tubos enchufados a mi muñeca, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla para no gritar. Estoy en un hospital. Han descubierto mis cicatrices y tengo unos tubos enchufados en mi cuerpo. Tengo muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué ha pasado? De repente una nube negra aparece. Senkhara. Me dice algo en un idioma que no puedo descifrar. Le grito que me deje, pero ella se acerca un poco más, y de repente terremoto, todo se mueve y yo grito y zas, abro los ojos, era un sueño, solo un sueño, un horrible sueño. En cuanto he abierto los ojos los he cerrado al instante y como asustada los abro de nuevo muy lentamente, estoy en el hospital de mi sueño, con esa cama, esa bata y esos cables en mi muñecas, me giro hacia el otro lado y veo uno de esos aparatos que te dicen cómo te va el corazón, en el mío parece que va muy rápido, decido cerrar los ojos y descansar.

-Mira parece que está abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, sí, creo que se está despertando.

-Vamos sonreíd y pareced relajados.

Oigo varios murmullos más y abro los ojos lentamente, los flexos de luz de la habitación me ciegan un poco, y tardo en acostumbrarme a la luz.

-Buenos días- dice una voz conocida. Joy. La miro y me sonríe con dulzura, pero el dolor se puede ver en sus ojos.

-Hola- dice Jerome sonando bastante relajado, pero esa sonrisa nerviosa lo delata.

A su lado está Nina, que me sonríe y me tiene tomada de la mano, los miro a todos y sonrío suavemente:

-Hola- digo.

Entonces Joy sin poder reprimirse un segundo más salta encima de mí y me abraza mientras grita:

-TE HE ECHADO MUCHO DE MENOS- Empieza a llorar como una loca y Jerome la coge de vuelta y la coloca en sus brazos, le da un beso en el pelo y sonrío levemente.

-Vaya… jamás pensé que vosotros dos estaríais juntos.

Todos se rien pero entonces recuerdo algo y me pongo seria:

-Joy, Jerome, después estaré con vosotros pero por favor ¿podéis dejarme unos minutos a solas con Nina?- noto las miradas que todos me mandan y me duele ver a Joy con esa cara de decepción, pero finalmente asienten y se van.

-Nina, estoy asustada he visto a Senkhara de nuevo.

Los ojos de Nina se abren mucho y me dice que me tranquilice y que solo serán alucinaciones por los cables, después sonríe y me dice que tendría que ver a alguien, yo sé quién es ese alguien, y no quiero verlo, pero no opongo resistencia solo asiento y Nina sale de la sala.

Toc toc.

Suspiro un adelante y un conocido rubio entra con una triste sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Hola- susurra.

-Hola- digo yo de forma casi inaudible mirando hacia los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor…

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Yo miro al suelo. Él me mira. Yo suspiro. Él sonríe.

-¿Por qué?- dice con tristeza y puedo notar un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Por qué te importa?- respondo con dureza.

-¿Y por qué no iba a importarme?- suena dolido- te quiero mucho.

-No te creo.

-Debes hacerlo.

-Dame una buena razón.

-Te amo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Haber confiado en ti.

Eddie POV

-¿Qué sientes?

-Haber confiado en ti.

Eso ultimo duele, duele muchísimo, sé que la he herido, y prometí no hacerlo de nuevo, pero lo hice.

-Tienes que perdonarme- ruego.

-No es tan fácil Eddie.

Entonces hago lo único que podía hacer, me inclino la beso, es un beso dulce y suave pero con amor, mucho amor, pero entonces ella me empuja lejos y grita:

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¿¡Crees que soy como el resto de tus novias que con solo decirle algo bonito y besarlas te perdonan todo!? No, Eddie no, yo no soy una más ¿sabes?

-Pe…Pero….

-Vete…Vete por favor- dice ella mientras noto lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No, por favor, dame una oportunidad más Patricia, por favor, te lo juro, no la fastidiare esta vez.

-No puedo Eddie… simplemente no puedo…

-Está bien- me doy por vencido- está bien… pero solo dime por qué hiciste esto.

-¡Porque te quería imbécil! Odiaba el modo en el que me cambiabas por KT y no podía soportar que hubiera otra, no podía dejar de verme como un estorbo en esta sociedad, como algo que no vale nada ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

-Pero Patricia… tu eres preciosa y perfecta… no tienes que cambiar nada. Me encanta tu forma de sonreír cuando has hecho alguna travesura, o como te sonrojas cuando te digo algo bonito, o escuchar tu adorable cotorreo y tu acento inglés, te quiero, me encanta como eres no tienes que cambiar nada…

Ella solo niega con una sonrisa amarga y apoya la cabeza contra la almohada, en ese instante la doctora entra en la sala y sonríe:

-De momento no parece nada grave- dice mirando a Patricia- pero te quedaras esta noche en observación para que podamos observar si avanzas adecuadamente.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Por supuesto- dice con dulzura la mujer.

-Yo no he dicho que puedas quedarte- espeta de repente Patricia.

-Vamos Yacker, te haré compañía, como amigos, como nada más si tu no quieres.

-UGH está bien… pero tráeme un café.

-Lo que tú digas- digo dando un respingo y saltando de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Patricia POV

La doctora se va y yo me quedo sola en la habitación, decido levantarme de esta súper incomoda cama, pero en el momento en el que coloco los pies en el suelo unas nauseas terribles me recorren el cuerpo y corro a vomitar al baño privado de la habitación. Og, ¡¿pero qué es lo que me pasa!?

Me lavo la cara y la boca y deseo que Eddie llegue ya, realmente me apetece mucho ese café. Últimamente tengo antojo de capuchino a todas horas.

Diez minutos más tarde Eddie llega con ese café:

-¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?!

-Había mucha cola en la máquina.

Cojo el café y le doy un sorbito:

-AY ¡quema!

El suelta una pequeña risita y asiente:

-pues claro que quema boba, si lo acabo do coger.

Hablamos durante unos minutos y finalmente caigo dormida.

Amber POV

Estoy súper indignada, no me han dejado ver a Patty, y ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Estamos cenando en la casa y el ambiente está muy caldeado. Alfie y yo estamos en crisis por culpa de Willow, Jerome ha dejado a mara por Joy y Joy ha dejado a Mick por Jerome. Intento romper el hielo:

-Así que…. Jeroy ha pasado…- digo más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Cuatro pares de ojos me miran con cara de enfado y yo solo remuevo la sopa con la cuchara y suspiro.

La cena transcurre rápido y las chicas nos quedamos en la sala común hablando, nadie tiene ánimos para hacer nada más.

-Og, esto es tan horrible, necesito a mi Peddie de vuelta- digo con tristeza.

-Lo sé- añade Joy.

-Venga chicas no es tan malo- dice KT que es obvio que todo esto le divierte.

-¿Acaso alguien te ha preguntado?- murmuro de forma inaudible.

-¿Qué?- dice ella.

-Nada.

Me levanto del sofá y subo a mi habitación oigo pasos tras de mí y supongo que es Alfie, pero como de costumbre me he equivocado, es Joy.

-Ambs, tengo un plan- dice.

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con un plan?

-Un plan para hacer no solo que Peddie vuelva, sino que para que también estén mas cerca que nunca- dice con una sonrisilla malvada en su rostro.

-¿Pues a qué esperas para decírmelo?

Eddie POV

Estoy durmiendo apaciblemente cuando de repente alguien susurra mi nombre, al principio lo ignoro pensando que es solo mi imaginación, pero después esa voz se eleva un poco más:

-Eddie…Eddie… ¡Eddie, despierta!

-Eh…Huh...Er… ¿Yacker?

-Uf al fin… tienes un sueño muy pesado…

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-A ver, voy a responder por orden: son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, quiero un café y te despierto para que me lo traigas.

-¿Qué? No, no voy a buscarte un café.

-¿Por qué no?- responde ella indignada.

-Por qué son las tres de la mañana y no puedes tomar café a estas horas de la madrugada, sin contar con el detalle de que estas ingresada en el hospital.

-Me da igual- grita ella- yo quiero mi café, vamos ve a buscarlo, no es como si estuviera a ocho kilómetros.

-No, ahora vuelve a la cama.

-¿¡Es que ya no me quieres!?- me grita ella, mientras solloza un poco.

-¿Qu-No, quiero decir…claro que te quiero… yo…yo no he dicho nada de no quererte- respondo yo algo confuso por su repentino cambio de humor- tra…tranquila…Iré a por tu café…

-¡GENIAL!- Grita de repente- Eres el mejor.

Entonces se acerca y besa mi mejilla. Yo solo asiento con una sonrisa y voy a por su café.

Durante el camino a la maquina pienso en lo extrañas e incomprensibles que las mujeres son.

-Yacker, he traído el café.

Ella se acerca a mí y lo coge entre las manos, bebe un poco pero de repente lo tira al suelo y corre hacia otra puerta, yo la sigo alarmado y veo que ha entrado en el baño y está vomitando, rápidamente me alarmo y la ayudo a levantarse y le digo con media sonrisa:

-Ves, el café no es bueno por la noche.

Y con eso se va a la cama mientras yo me quedo limpiando el café derramado hace unos instantes.

#A la mañana siguiente#

Joy POV

El plan ''Peddie de vuelta'' está en marcha. Estoy muy ilusionada con este proyecto, aparte de que no soporto ver a mi mejor amiga triste.

Eddie POV

Me despierto cuando un rayo de sol que se ha colado por la persiana me da de lleno en la cara, estoy en una silla y delante de mí en una cama de hospital está Patricia, sonrío al verla tan tranquila e inocente. Pero entonces un millón de recuerdos se agolpan al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza. La ruptura, el beso de KT, el de Benji y Patricia, el desmayo, la angustia, la discusión, el café de madrugada, las náuseas y finalmente quedar dormido en esa misma silla.

Estoy hecho un lio, pero un verdadero lio, sé que me encanta Patricia y que la amo con todo mi corazón. Pero no puedo explicar el beso de KT, eso fue algo muy extraño, por una parte me gustó, pero tal vez se debía a que necesitaba besar a alguien con urgencia, aunque por otra parte me sentí culpable besándola, no sé qué hacer….

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo he estado pensando en esto pero de repente el ruido de alguien bajando de la cama me despierta de mi trance. Patricia corre como una bala hasta llegar al baño donde vomita. Yo, alarmado la sigo rápidamente:

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando veo que se está lavando la cara.

-Sí, si estoy bien, últimamente me pasa mucho, creo que es culpa de un virus o algo así.

Yo simplemente asiento y la ayudo a volver a la cama, en un par de horas vendrán los de la casa a recogernos.

-Eddie tráeme otro café- dice de repente Yacker.

-Está bien- digo mientras me levanto y voy a por su café.

Cuando se lo acaba me pide otro yo me niego:

-Yacker no puedes tomar tanto café, no es bueno para ti, anoche vomitaste a causa de ello.

-Me da igual yo quiero que me traigas un café ahora mismo- dice ella con enfado.

-No Patricia, ya te he dicho que no.

-Tú no has estado varios días sin comer prácticamente nada-me grita ella- además esto es culpa tuya.

Simplemente suspiro ante sus cambios de humor y me apresuro a por otro café.

**Dejadme un comentario, review, revision, crítica, commentary, nota... como lo querais llamar solo dejadme algo!**

**-Albaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
